second chance
by Iknewyouweremuggle
Summary: Carolina Bilston besucht über die Sommerferien ihren besten Freund Ron im Fuchsbau. Und verliebt sich in einen seiner Brüder - Charlie, den Drachenarbeiter. Doch eine Fernbeziehung bringt nicht nur Gutes mit sich.
1. start me up - endless summer

Bis auf Carolina Bilston sind alle Personen von J. erfunden worden, ebenso die Orte. Ich verdiene damit kein Geld (leider).

Ich lade hier die Geschichte hoch, die ich bereits auf veröffentlicht habe. Der Anfang liegt bereits 1,5 Jahre zurück - und klingt auch dementsprechend. Ich möchte allerdings nichts daran ändern, da ich bereits damit beschäftigt bin, das Ende zu schreiben. Kritische Reviews sind natürlich trotzdem erwünscht, falls euch etwas überhaupt nicht gefällt!  
Übrigens nehme ich immer (englische?) Songtitel für die Kapitelnamen. Start me up kommt von den Rolling Stones, endless summer von Oceana.

Endlich ist die dritten Klasse vorbei! Du freust dich schon tierisch auf den Fuchsbau. In den letzten paar Sommerferien bist du immer mit deiner Familie weg gewesen. Doch diesmal hast du mal keine Lust. das letzte Mal, als ihr euch gesehen habt, habt ihr euch furchtbar gestritten. Leider sind deine Eltern furchtbar konservativ. Und du ... eben eher nicht. Du willst gerade deinen Koffer aus dem Zug wuchten als auch schon Ms. Weasley auf dich zugerannt kommt.  
„Liebes, lass mich das machen."  
„Äh, ok..." Du lässt dir den Koffer abnehmen und gehst ein paar Schritte vom Zug weg damit andere raus kommen können.  
Deine grünen Augen suchen den Gleis ab. Du warst kurz bei den Zwillingen und Lee, darum weißt du nicht wo deine besten Freunde Harry, Ron und Hermine sind. Da siehst du schon einen Haarbuschel auf dich zukommen.  
„Carolina, da bist du ja!"  
„Hermine beruhige dich. Ich war vielleicht 20 Minuten bist ja schlimmer als meine Mutter!" grinst du.  
Hinter ihr kommen Harry und Ron angelaufen.  
„Können wir gehen?", will Ron wissen.  
„Klar."  
Mr. Weasley kommt freudestrahlend auf euch zu.  
„Na los, alle ins Auto. Ich muss den noch ins Ministerium zurückbringen."  
„Oh, ja. Bis dann Harry. Versuch, dich so schnell wie nur möglich los zu reisen, ok?!", meinst du, während du ihn herzlich umarmst. Er grummelt nur traurig etwas und wird dann von Ron in Beschlag genommen.  
Ihr nehmt eure Sachen und lauft los.

Als ihr eine halbe Stunde später da seid wunderst du dich, wie das Haus überhaupt noch stehen kann. Irgendwie cool, schießt es dir durch den Kopf.  
Kaum seid ihr in der Küche teilt euch Ms. Weasley schon auf.  
„Also, Hermine und Carolina kommen zu Ginny. Das Bad ist im zweiten Stock rechts. In 10 Minuten gibt es Essen."  
Ihr nehmt eure Koffer und die Eulenkäfige mit nach oben und packt 10 Minuten rennt ihr fast schon in die Küche. Ginny läuft gleich auf einen jungen Mann mit einigen Narben zu und umarmt ihn.  
„Leute, das ist Charlie."  
Charlie grinst in die Runde. Du bildest dir ein dass seine braunen Augen kurz bei deinen stehen bleiben . Bei dir kribbelt alles angenehmen. Da schaut er auch schon wieder weg.  
Du bist verwirrt. Was war das den?  
Nach dem Essen (Bei dem du immer wieder Charlie angeschaut hast) gehst du kurz raus und die letzten Sonnenstrahlen zu genießen. Hinter dir hörst du Schritte. Du denkst es ist Charlie und drehst dich angespannt um. Aber es sind nur Fred und George.  
„Oh, ihr seid's. Hi!", meinst du enttäuscht.  
„Wieso, hast du..."  
„... jemand anderen erwartet?"  
„Vielleicht ja dein Herzblatt..."  
„... Charls?"  
Du hast das Glück dass du fast nie rot wirst, aber jetzt kannst du dein Gesicht glühen spüren.  
„Was meint ihr?"  
„Ach nur dass du ihn die ganze Zeit angestarrt hast..."  
„... aber das hat bestimmt nichts zu bedeuten."  
Du wirfst den beiden deinen bösen Mörderblick zu (du hast schon mal ne Maus umgebracht xD).  
„Seid ihr etwa eifersüchtig? Also ich weiß nicht was ihr meint. Wenn ihr sonst nichts braucht geh ich jetzt.", sagst du spöttisch, drehst dich um und stolzierst davon. shit shit SHIT! Und wen die anderen was bemerkt haben?

So geht das eine gute Woche weiter. Du starrst Charlie wann immer es geht an und die Zwillingen machen blöde Bemerkungen. Langsam merkt Ginny, dass du ihren großen Bruder mehr magst als nur normal und dass du den Zwillingen aus dem Weg gehst.  
„Caro, was ist den los?"  
„Nichts!"  
„Na komm, ich merk doch dass da was ist. Du magst Charls, oder?"  
„Ja, aber er ist doch schon viel zu alt für mich! … Wie alt ist er eigentlich?"  
„21."  
„Mist. 7 Jahre älter."  
Auf einmal klopft es an eure Tür und Charlie kommt rein.  
„Wollt ihr mit Quidditch spielen?"  
Ihr sagt schnell ja und meint, dass ihr bald runter kommt. Kaum ist er weg schaut ihr euch an.  
„Das war knapp." meint sie und ihr fangt an zu lachen.


	2. this kiss

Ginny und du zieht euch bequemere Sachen an:eine lockere Jeans, ein Top und Sneakers. Ihr schnappt euch eure Besen – du hast einen Sauberwisch 8, also ganz gut zum schnellen Fliegen – und rennt nach draußen. Hinter einem Hügel zwischen ein paar Bäumen werfen sich die Jungs bereits Äpfel zu und fliegen herum. Hermine, die total unbegabt in Quidditch ist, schaut vom Rand aus zu. Als sie euch sieht winkt sie euch zu und kommt euch entgegen.

„Hey! Ich mach dann den Schiedsrichter, vom Boden aus. Viel Spaß."  
„Danke", erwiderst du und schwingst dich auf deinen Besen. Als du in der Luft schwebst nimmst du den Apfel, der gerade an dir vorbei fliegen wollte, und wirfst Fred damit ab. Alle fangen an zu lachen und begrüßen dich freundlich.

„OK!", schreit Hermine von unten zu euch hinauf, „das erste Team besteht aus Caro, Charlie und Ron, das zweite aus Fred, George, Harry und Ginny. Und los!"  
Ron fliegt eher hinten, den eigentlich ist er ganz gut,wenn er nicht nervös wird. Charlie hat einmal in der Gryffindorhausmannschaft gespielt und du bist ebenfalls sehr begabt. Du spielst als Ersatzjägerin. Für den Sucher bist du nicht begabt genug (du würdest wahrscheinlich nur in der Gegend rum starren), die Treiber sind dir zu brutal und der Hüter hat dir zu viel Verantwortung. Wenn der etwas falsch macht und die Bälle nicht hält sind alle sauer auf ihn.  
Allerdings sind die anderen auch sehr gut, sodass es nach einer Stunde unentschieden steht. Ihr lauft auf das Haus zu und unterhaltet euch noch etwas. Da Charlie in deinem Team war kamt ihr euch nie auf einen Meter zu nahe, immer waren die anderen gleich da und wollten den Ball/Apfel haben.

Ihr setzt euch in den immer noch total verschwitzen Klamotten an den Tisch und esst erstmal. Es gibt Tortellini mit Spargel. Nach den Essen, bei dem dank der Zwillinge sehr viel gelacht wurde, lauft ihr nach oben und duscht nach einander. Du machst die Tür auf und willst gerade hinein laufen, als du merkst, dass der vor dir noch nicht fertig ist. Charlie. Du wirst knallrot. Er steht mit einem schlampig um die Hüfte geschlungenes Handtuch da und glotzt dich an. Seine nassen, roten Haare kleben im an der Stirn und seine Muskeln sind von einer leichten Wasserdunstschicht überzogen.  
„t...tut mir Leid", stammelst du und knallst die Tür zu.  
Peinlich berührt verziehst du dich wieder in Ginny`s Zimmer und wartest nochmal zehn Minuten. Als du dann wieder die Tür zum Bad öffnest bist du allein. Schnell duscht du dich und ziehst dir was an.

Du liegst in deiner Bett und liest noch etwas in einem Buch. Das Parfum von Patrick Süskind. Ein Klassiker. Doch aus der Ruhe wird nichts. Der Rest der Meute stürmt rein und zwingen euch geradezu zum Flaschendrehen ins Zimmer der Zwillinge. Nach etwa einer Stunde und einer Runde Butterbier – du hast keine Ahnung, wo die Zwillinge diesen her haben – ist Charlie dran. George grinst ihn gefährlich an und zählt dann zwei Möglichkeiten auf.  
„Ok, entweder du küsst unsere aller liebste Caro oder du musst dich komplett wie ein Mädchen anziehen."  
Du bist total paff. Und gespannt. Was wird er wählen?  
Charlie schaut George streng an und grinst dann plötzlich.  
„Wenn das so ist...", dann beugt er sich blitzschnell über die Flasche, zieht deinen Kopf mit seiner rechten Hand zu ihm und küsst dich. Überrascht blinzelst du, als er sich wieder von dir löst. Automatisch hast du deine Augen geschlossen. Ein Kribbeln entsteht in deinem Bauch und deine Lippen fühlen sich toll an. Kribbelig und frisch. Charlie lächelt leicht und wird ganz leicht rot.  
Alle anderen sehen dich überrascht an.

Danach geht es normal weiter, obwohl die Stimmung irgendwie anders ist. Erst als die ersten gähnen steht ihr auf und macht euch langsam auf den Weg in eure eigenen Zimmer. Du trödelst etwas und Charlie macht auch nicht gerade schnell. Dann verlässt du das Zimmer und schlenderst langsam die Treppe runter. Die ganze Zeit hoffst du, dass Charlie dich aufhält. Als du enttäuscht weiter laufen willst packt dich jemand von hinten an der Hüfte und drückt dich mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand. Charlie steht direkt vor dir. Seine braunen Augen nehmen deine gefangen. Sein warmer Atem huscht über dein Gesicht. Du hörst dein Herz laut pochen und glaubst, auch seinen zu spüren. Deine eine Hand liegt auf seiner Brust, die andere auf seinem linken Oberarm. Als du seine Körperwärme spürst und merkst, dass du zwischen ihm und der Wand eingeklemmt bist geht ein Schauder und ein Kribbeln durch deinen Körper. Du atmest schwerer.  
„Caro", murmelt er mit rauer, warmer Stimme. Noch ein genüsslicher Schauder durch fährt dich. Sein Blick huscht über deine Lippen. Und einen Moment später spürst du seine Lippen auf deinen. Seufzend erwiderst du den Kuss und drückst dich ihm entgegen. Er gibt ein Keuchen von sich und drückt dich weiter gegen die Wand. Das und der Kuss nehmen dir den Atem, aber du willst nicht aufhören. Du wirst stürmischer und stößt mit der Zungenspitze sachte gegen seine Unterlippe. Er gibt mit einem weiteren Seufzer, der bereits leicht an ein Stöhnen erinnert, nach und spielt mit gleichen Waffen. Seine Zunge umkreist deine und lässt deinen gesamten Körper kribbeln.  
Schwer atmend löst ihr euch von einander und schaut euch einfach nur in die Augen. Dann lächelt er dich leicht an.

„Ich bring dich runter."  
Total irritiert schaut du ihn an und lässt dich von ihm runter ziehen. Dann erst fällt dir ein, dass du ja auch noch schlafen musst. Vor Ginny`s Tür bleibt ihr stehen und gebt euch noch einen kurzen Kuss zum Abschied.  
„Gute Nacht", murmelst du.  
„Gute Nacht", erwidert er und geht mit einem letzten sehnsüchtigen Blick in sein eigenes Zimmer.


	3. hungry eyes

Nach einer unruhigen Nacht kriechst du aus deinem Bett. Der gestrige Abend ist dir die ganze Zeit durch den Kopf gespukt. Noch immer hast du das Gefühl, Charlies Lippen auf deinen zu spüren. Du ziehst dich an, spritzt dir das Gesicht mit kaltem Wasser ab und gehst runter in die Küche. Ginny, Hermine und Harry sitzen bereits am Tisch und die Zwillinge braten sich ein paar Spiegeleier. Du nimmst dir zwei Scheiben Knäckebrot und schmierst Margarine drauf. Schweigend isst du dein Frühstück und hörst Fred und George zu, wie sie über ihre Scherzartikel reden.

„Auf jeden Fall versuchen wir jetzt, ganz viele davon her zu stellen, damit wir sie verkaufen können. Vielleicht auf der Weltmeisterschaft."  
Die Weasleys, Harry, Hermine und du gehen am Ende der Sommerferien zu der Quidditch-Weltmeisterschaft. Total froh über den Gedanken, mit Charlie auf noch engerem Raum zu sein, lässt dir ein Kribbeln über den Rücken laufen.  
Und wenn man vom Teufel spricht … kommt er in Form eines rothaarigen, noch leicht zerzausten Charlie in die Küche geschlürft.  
Nervös fährst du dir durch die Haare und hoffst, dass sie halbwegs ordentlich stehen. Der Rothaarige nickt allen zu, schenkt dir ein strahlendes Lächeln und setzt sich neben dich. Dein Herz beschleunigt sich hörbar und deine Hände fangen an zu zittern. Keinen Plan davon, wie du dich verhalten sollst, isst du einen Bissen und würgst ihn runter. Charlie bleibt einfach sitzen und macht nichts. Gedanken schießen dir durch den Kopf; Wie geht es jetzt weiter? Wie steht er zu dir? War es für ihn nur ein Kuss? Seid ihr jetzt zusammen?  
Da du nichts mehr essen kannst und auch nicht willst, gehst du nach draußen und genießt die Ruhe und die Sonnenstrahlen. Du liebst den Sommer. Leider ist er in England nicht der Wärmste. Mit einem glücklichen Blick überschaust du die Berge, die den Fuchsbau vor der Muggelwelt umgeben und schützen.

„Was ist los?"  
Erschrocken drehst du dich um. Hinter dir steht Ginny. Sie sieht dich mit einem Röntgenblick an, als wollte sie deine Gedanken lesen.  
„Nichts."  
„Na komm schon, ich merk doch, dass etwas nicht passt. Ist es wegen Charls?"  
„Scht! Nicht so laut!", zischst du panisch und schaust dich um. Ihr seid allein.  
„Tut mir Leid. Aber irgendetwas ist doch los, oder?" Ihr treuer Blick ist echt schwer zu ignorieren.  
„Wir haben uns gestern geküsst", murmelst du in deinen nicht vorhandenen Bart.  
„Was?"  
„Wir … haben uns gestern Abend geküsst."  
Das ist ja toll!", quiekt sie begeistert „Und jetzt?"  
„Ich weiß nicht. Vielleicht meinte er es auch gar nicht so...?!"  
„Quatsch. Charls hatte bis jetzt noch nie eine Freundin. Wieso sollte er dich nur so zum Spaß küssen?"  
„Echt? Noch nie?"  
„Ne. Er meinte, die Mädchen in Hogwarts würden ihn nicht interessieren und in Rumänien gibt es nicht so viele. Immerhin arbeitet er mit Drachen."  
Ein riesiges Grinsen breitet sich über dein Gesicht aus. Vielleicht mag er dich ja doch!  
„Rede mal mit ihm. Dann klärt sich das bestimmt."

Du nickst überglücklich und gehst hüpfend ins Haus. Charlie saß nicht mehr am Tisch, also verschwindest du nach oben. Du willst noch schnell in dein Zimmer – wer weiß, wie du momentan aussiehst – als sich jemand hinter dir räuspert. Du drehst dich um. Charlie steht direkt hinter dir.

„Können wir reden?"


	4. say it right

„Ähm, gerne...", stammelst du.  
Charlie nickt und geht voran in sein Zimmer. Verwirrt läufst du ihm nach.  
In seinem Zimmer schaust du dich erstmal um. Das Zimmer ist mehr oder weniger quadratisch. Ein Bett steht in der rechten hinteren Ecke. Direkt rechts neben der Tür steht eine Kommode, links an der Wand ein Schrank und daneben in der Ecke ein Tisch. An der Wand dir direkt gegenüber hängen ein paar Poster, sowohl von Drachen als auch von einer Quidditchmannschaft. An jeder Wand gibt es ein Fenster. Die Möbel sind bunt zusammen gewürfelt – dunkelbraun, Haselnuss, Eiche - und die Wände sind in einem Rotton gestrichen. Auf dem Boden liegt ein roter Fusselteppich mit dem Gryffindorwappen in Gold drauf gestickt. Überall liegen Dinge herum; ein Besen, ein paar Bücher, eine Miniaturausgabe eines grünen Drachen und ein T-Shirt.

Zitternd streichst du dir eine Haarsträhne aus der Stirn. Charlie beobachtete dich die ganze Zeit, ohne etwas zu sagen.

„Also... was gibt`s?", fragst du mit leicht zittriger Stimme. Charlie lächelt dich an und kommt auf dich zu.  
„Ich wollte reden."  
Du nickst. Das hatte er vorhin schon mal gesagt. Charlie mustert dein Gesicht; deine großen grünen Augen, deine vollen Lippen, das kleine Muttermal an deinem Hals. Nervös schluckst du und starrst an die Wand hinter ihm. Ab und an huscht dein Blick zu seinem Augen.

„Ich... also, wegen... ähm...", stammelst du, wobei du immer leiser wirst. Wie peinlich!  
„Gestern?", hilft er dir auf die Sprünge.  
„Hm... Ich weiß nicht, warum ich das gemacht habe. Ich war total überladen und, und.. ääähm..."  
Er sieht dir bei deiner unverholfenen Antwort die ganze Zeit tief in die Augen. Fasziniert von diesem Braun hörst du einfach auf zu reden und starrt zurück. Deine Atmung beschleunigt sich. Er kommt einen Schritt näher und hebt seine rechte Hand. Langsam und sanft streicht er dir über die Wange. Eine Gänsehaut überzieht deinen Nacken und jagt deinen Rücken runter. Sein Atem streicht über dein Gesicht. Tief atmest du den Minzgeschmack ein. Dein verschleierter Blick hängt noch immer an ihm. Sein Körper strahlt eine unglaubliche Wärme aus. Er beugt sich leicht runter und streicht sachte mit seinen Lippen über deine. Erwartungsvoll steckst du dich ihm entgegen, aber er rückt von dir ab.  
Enttäuscht öffnest du deine Augen und musterst die seinen, die liebevoll strahlen.

„Ich mach das nur, wenn auch du das willst. Ich will dich nicht zwingen, nur weil ich älter bin", erklärt er, als er deinen Blick sieht.  
„Natürlich will ich", meinst du nur und drückst deine Lippen auf seine.

Er grinst in den Kuss hinein und erwidert ihn. Warm bewegen sich seine Lippen auf deinen, bringen sie zum Kribbeln, versüßen dir den Tag. Erst, als euch die Luft weg bleibt, löst ihr euch von einander. Er lächelt dich sanft an und streichelt dir kurz über den Rücken.  
„Wollen wir runter gehen?"  
Du nickst und legst deine Hand in seine. Sein Lächeln wird breiter, als er dich zur Tür raus zieht. Unter angekommen schlängelt ihr euch an der wand entlang an den anderen vorbei, setzt euch an den Tisch und trinkt etwas. Da erst werden die anderen auf euch richtig aufmerksam.

„George? Siehst du, was ich sehe?"  
„Du meinst..."  
„...Caro und Charlie..."  
„...Händchen haltend..."  
„...und breit grinsend?"

Du schüttelst den Kopf über diese Sprechweise. Das ist fast schon gruselig.  
Ginny quiekt und hüpft auf ihrem Stuhl herum. Ihr Blick schreite gerade zu 'Erzähl's mir! Erzähl's mir!'. Du siehst ihr in die Augen und dann kurz nach oben, gen Decke. Immerhin willst du deiner Freundin nicht vor allen anderen erzählen, wie süß ihr Bruder doch ist. Sie zuckt kurz mit dem Kopf, was wohl 'ja' heißt, trinkt ihren Orangensaft zu Ende und steht auf. Du küsst Charlie kurz auf den Mund, wobei es in deinen Bauch gewaltig kribbelt, und läufst ihr unauffällig hinterher.  
Oben knallt sie die Tür hinter dir zu und strahlt dich an.

„Du hast es geschafft! IHR habt es geschafft!"  
„Ich weiß! Ich war dabei", grinst du überglücklich.  
„Habt ihr euch ausgeredet?"  
„Kann man so sagen. Wir haben nur... etwas wenig geredet."  
„Owh! Und, kann er gut küssen?"  
„Ginny!", stößt du hervor und bekommst leicht rosa Wangen. Sie kichert nur.  
„OK, ich will es gar nicht wissen. Ich bin nur heilfroh, dass ihr es geschafft habt. Das wären Sommerferien geworden."

„He!" Du schmeißt ihr ein blaues Kissen an den Kopf. Sekunden später kommt die Rache. Ein rotes Kuscheltier trifft dich seitlich am Hals, als du dich weg drehen willst. Zum Glück oder leider Gottes ist Ginny eine echte Kissenfanatikerin. Flauschiges jeder Form und Farbe stapelt sich auf ihrem Bett, Boden, Stuhl...  
Du machst ein magisches Radio an, das auf Ginnys Nachttisch steht. Musik dröhnt aus den Lautsprechern.

In the day, in the night  
say it right, say it all  
either got it or you don't  
you either stand or you fall  
when your will is broken  
when it slips from your hand  
when there's no time for joking  
there's a hole in the plan

Lautstark singt ihr mit, falsch und lachend. Kissen fliegen durch die Luft und treffen alles, was nicht sicher ist.

Oh you don't mean nothing at all to me  
no you don't mean nothing at all to me  
but you got what it takes to set me free  
oh you could mean everything to me

Es entwickelt sich eine Kissenschlacht, bei der keine von euch beiden gewinnen kann. Zwei Kissen zerreißen. Federn fliegen durch die Luft, bleiben in euren Haaren hängen, versperren euch die Sicht. Lachend versteckst du dich hinter einem Stuhl. Du wirfst ein gelbes Kissen, das Ginny mitten ins Gesicht trifft.

I can't say that I'm not lost and at fault  
I can't say that I don't love the light and the dark  
I can't say that I don't know that I am alive  
and of all what I feel I could show you tonight, you tonight

Oh you don't mean nothing at all to me  
no you don't mean nothing at all to me  
but you got what it takes to set me free  
oh you could mean everything to me

from my hands I can give you, something that I made  
from my mouth I can sing you another brick that I laid  
from my body (from my body) I can show you (I can show you) a place (a place) god knows (only god knows)  
you should know space is holy, do you really wanna go?

Nach einer erschöpfenden halben Stunde liegt ihr beide auf dem Rücken zwischen haufenweise Federn und Kissen und schnauft vor Anstrengung.

„Ich bin glücklich mit ihm", wisperst du ihr zu.


	5. our house in the middle of our street

Die Wochen vergehen langsam, aber doch zu schnell. Ferienwochen vergehen deiner Meinung nach an und für sich viel zu schnell. Drei Tage, nachdem Charlie und du zusammen gekommen seit, war ihr in einem kleinen Dorf in der Nähe des Fuchsbaus; Ottery St. Catchpole . Ihr seit etwa eine halbe Stunde mit alten Fahrrädern aus dem Schuppen der Weasleys geradelt und habt sie dann am Anfang des Dorfes abgestellt. Ihr habt euch die Läden angeschaut, also einen Schuhladen und zwei Klamottenläden, mehr gibt es nämlich nicht, und habt euch dann in ein Café gesetzt. Dein Freund hat dir einen Eiskaffee ausgegeben und die ganze Zeit geflirtet und dir kleine Küsse gegeben. Kichernd habt ihr euch über die Leute lustig gemacht, die an euch vorbei geschlendert sind. Ihr müsst gewirkt haben wie ein typisches Teeniepaar.

An einem anderen Tag wart ihr alle picknicken. Die Chaoszwillinge haben Percy einen Regenwurm in den Salat geschmuggelt. Gemerkt hat er es erst, als sich alle tot gelacht haben. Du musstest so arg lachen, dass du geweint hast. Nur Mrs. Weasley hat die beiden angeschrien und sie zum Abwasch des Picknickgeschirrs verdonnert.

Da du aber nicht die gesamten Ferien über bei den Weasleys bleiben kannst oder darfst, steht dein gepackter Koffer an der Haustür neben den Gummistiefeln bereit. Deine Eltern wollen dich abholen, allerdings dauert das etwas. Sie sind Muggel und müssen daher mit dem Auto anreisen.

„Ich werde dich vermissen", flüsterst du traurig. Du stehst direkt vor Charlie und lehnst deine Stirn gegen seine. Er seufzt niedergeschlagen auf.  
„Ich dich auch", wispert er so leise wie der Wind. „Aber du bleibst ja nur bis zur Meisterschaft. Das sind nur noch drei Wochen."  
„Hm."  
Tief atmest du seinen Duft ein. Ein markantes Aftershave steigt dir in die Nase. Er hat dir mal erzählt, dass er es auf einem Basar in Rumänien, wo er arbeitet, gekauft hat. Es riecht nach Zederholz, Melisse und einem Gewürz, das dich seltsam beruhigt. Bitter schmunzelnd legst du sanft deine Lippen auf seine. Wie du das vermissen wirst! Sein Geruch, die weichen Lippen, sein lautes und raues Lachen...  
„Ich schreib dir spätestens übermorgen."  
„OK", kommt es von ihm, als er dich nochmal küsst, diesmal gieriger. Seine muskulösen Arme umschlingen deine Taille und deine seinen Hals. Drei Wochen Trennung Dieser Gedanke schießt dir durch den Kopf. Traurig lehnst du dich an deinen Freund. Du hast das Gefühl, als wollte dein Herz aus deiner Brust springen und sich mit seinem verhaken. Dein Bauch kribbelt unangenehmen, als wollte er dich bestrafen. Bevor du melancholisch wirst hörst du etwas Schweres über die Einfahrt rollen und kurz darauf eine Autotür zuschlagen. Deine Eltern.

Seufzend nimmst du Charlies Hand und ziehst ihn mit. Deine Mutter und dein Vater reden mit den Mr. Und Mrs. Weasley. Als sie dich sehen, strahlen sie übers ganze Gesicht und kommen dir entgegen.  
„Carolina! Kleines!", ruft dein Vater und umarmt dich. Du hast Charlies Hand los gelassen und erwiderst die Umarmung. Dein Vater ist ziemlich groß und überragt dich um etwa einen Kopf. Seine Haare, die in einem dunklen Grau strahlen, waren einst wunderschön schwarz. Eben dieses Schwarz hast du von ihm geerbt. Seine Augen sind ebenfalls grau, haben allerdings vereinzelt eisblaue Sprengel.  
„Nenn mich nicht immer Kleines. Ich hab dich fast schon eingeholt."  
„Carolina!", ruft jetzt auch deine Mutter, umarmt dich und drückt dir einen Kuss auf die Wange.  
„Mama!" Auch sie ist größer als so mache ihrer Generation, allerdings fast einen halben Kopf kleiner als du. Von ihren blonden Locken hast du wirklich absolut nicht abbekommen, dafür fühlst du dich an einen Spiegel erinnert, wenn du in ihre ebenfalls grünen Augen schaust.  
„Wieso ist sie bei dir immer so glücklich?", will dein Vater belustigt wissen.  
Schnaufend schüttelst du den Kopf.  
„Mama, Papa, das ist Charlie. Mein Freund."  
Schockiert mustern sie ihn. Charlie hat ein weißes T-Shirt und dazu eine braune Permudashorts an. Seine doch etwas längeren Haare hingen ihm leicht ins Gesicht. Noch waren sie nicht lang genug, um sie in einen Pferdeschwanz zu binden.  
„Hallo. Wir sind Carolinas Eltern", kommt es schließlich höflich von deiner Mutter.  
„Guten Tag Mrs. Bilston", meint Charlie nett, als er ihre Hand schüttelt. Dein Vater streckt ihm ebenfalls seine Hand entgegen und verwickelt ihn in ein kurzes Gespräch über sein Leben, was fast an ein Einstellungsgespräch mit Lebenslauf erinnert.. Nach etwa fünf Minuten will deine Mutter gehen. Charlie nimmt deinen Koffer und trägt ihn zum Auto. Deine Eltern steigen schon mal ein und lassen die Klimaanlage laufen. Mr. Weasley unterhält sich begeistert über das geöffnete Fenster über das Auto und seine ganzen Funktionen. Du nimmst nochmal alle in den Arm und verabschiedest dich. Am Schluss küsst du nochmal Charlie und steigst dann hinten ein.  
Winkend fahrt ihr die Einfahrt entlang und fahrt Richtung London. Erst, als der Fuchsbau nicht mehr zu sehen ist, drehst du dich nach vorne und achtest auf das Gespräch deiner Eltern. Sie reden über die Nachbarn und was sie mal wieder alles machen. Deine Mutter ist immer über alles informiert.

„Schatz, wegen deinem Freund... wie alt ist er eigentlich?"  
„21", nuschelst du leise.  
„21?! Findest du das nicht ein bisschen alt für dich? Was, wenn er dich verletzt? Du bist doch noch ein halbes Kind!"  
„Mama! Ich weiß schon, was ich tue. Und natürlich könnte er mich verletzten. Aber das wird er nicht. Das weiß ich einfach."  
„Sei bitte nicht naiv."  
„Ich. Bin. Nicht. Naiv", knurrst du.  
„Du weiß, was deine Mutter meine", mischt sich nun auch dein Vater ein.  
„Schön! Ich pass auf."  
„Gut. Also, wie war dein Schuljahr?"  
Schockiert über den Themawechsel glotzt du sie erstmal beide stumm an. Dann fängst du an zu erzählen.  
„Es war toll! Unser neuer Verteidigungslehrer Professor Lupin war echt brilliant, aber leider hat er gekündigt. Oh, und ihr habt ja von Sirius Black gehört. Dem Schwerverbrecher. Der war ja auch in den Mugg... den Nachrichten. Den haben sie immer noch nicht gefasst." Eigentlich wolltest du ihnen von der ganzen Geschichte erzählen. Dass Sirius unschuldig ist. Das Peter Pettigrew Harrys Eltern verraten und die ganzen Menschen ermordet hat. Dass er euch alles in der Vollmondnacht in der Heulenden Hütte erklärt hat. Aber du bist dir nicht sicher, ob sie es verstehen würden. In ihren Augen ist Sirius ein Massenmörder. Sie würden dir verbieten, etwas mit ihm zu tun zu haben.

Nach zwei langwierigen Stunden Fahrt – schade, dass du noch nicht apparieren kannst – stehst du vor eurem Haus. Es steht in einem kleinen Vorort von London, in dem jeder einen kleinen Garten hat. Viele Paare mit Kindern leben hier, da es wenig Verkehr gibt und die Kleines deshalb auch unbeaufsichtigt draußen spielen können. Es gibt eine Busverbindung in die Stadt, eine kleine Bäckerei mit dem besten und knusprigsten Brötchen, die du kennst, und einen Spielplatz mit zwei Schaukeln, einem Sandkasten, einem Karussell und einer Rutsche. An den Spielplatz grenzte ein Fußballplatz an, der im Sommer bis spät in die Nacht besetzt war. Wenn man stadtauswärts fährt kommt man an einigen Wiesen, Feldern und einem kleinen Bach vorbei. In Sichtweite eures Hauses gab es außerdem ein paar kleine Berge, die von einem einzigen riesigen Laubwald überzogen waren. Die Wände eures Hauses sind weiß und unten ziehst sich ein etwas fünfzig Zentimeter hoher dunkelgrauer Streifen lang. Die Ziegel sind rot und so sauber, dass sie zu leuchten scheinen. Ihr habt außerdem einen Garten mit einem Apfelbaum und ein paar anderen Pflanzen; Erdbeeren, Heidelbeeren, Gurken, Tomaten, Erbsen, Basilikum... Der Rasen ist gepflegt und kurz gemäht und neben der Terrasse steht eine Hollywoodschaukel. Die Garage hängt am Haus, sodass ihr durch eine Tür direkt in den Windfang gehen könnt. Auch dort sind die Wände weiß. Eine Garderobe und zwei Schuhschränke aus Fichtenholz stehen in den kleinen Raum.

Du gehst eine Treppe aus Marmor hoch und dann einen Gang entlang. Das letzte Zimmer links gehört dir. Du machst die Tür auf und lässt alles auf dich wirken: Wie du das vermisst hast! Die Wände sind in einem wunderschönen Gelbton gestrichen. Leider kann man bei Gelb viele Fehler machen. Zu schwammig, zu grell, zu sehr in eine andere Farbe übergehend... Aber deine Wände sind strahlend gelb, wie die Sonne.

Dein Zimmer ist rechteckig. An der hinteren und der rechten Wand ist je ein Fenster, wobei das an der rechten etwas großer ist. In der linken hinteren Ecke ist die Fenstertür zum Balkon.  
Direkt rechts neben der Tür, die ziemlich weit links der Wand ist, steht ein Regal mit lauter würfelförmigen Löchern, also quasi ein Gitterregal. In denen stehen entweder Erinnerungen an Urlaube, Fotos mit deiner Familie und Freunden, Kerzen oder einfach gar nichts. An der linken Wand steht nichts außer dein Schreibtisch, auf dem ein Laptop liegt. Da du nur in den Ferien da bist hast du nicht das Neueste vom Neuen, aber das ist dir egal. Etwas links von der Mitte der hinteren Wand steht dein Bett. Es ist relativ breit, zumindest breiter als ein Durchschnittsbett, was du echt toll findest. Hinter dem Kopfteil ist eine Lampe an der Wand montiert und rechts vom Bett steht dein Nachttisch. Unter dem Ganzen liegt ein gelber Teppich.  
Direkt an den Nachttisch angrenzend steht ein riesiges, mit der Vorderseite nach rechts abgeneigtes Bücherregal, das bis zur Decke reicht und echt alt aussieht. An der Hinterseite des Regals hat dein Vater mal ein Regal gebohrt, auf dem deine Boxen und dein CD-Player steht. Da es ziemlich lang ist, teil es das Zimmer so zu sagen in zwei Hälften. Du liebst Bücher; Krimis, Fantasie, Erotik, Albernes... Da das Bücherregal so hoch ist, ist eine Leiter eingebaut, die man an einer Querstange herum schieben kann. In der rechten Ecke genau gegenüber des Regals steht ein gemütliches Sofa mit lauter Kissen und Decken, unter anderem auch eines deines Hogwartshauses. Unter dem Sofa liegt ein echter Kuschelteppich in Rot. Die Füße des Sofas und einige Teile des Bücherregals – wie die Querstange, die Halterungen der Treppe für eben diese und die Rollen der Treppe – sind in Gold gehalten, sodass dich in deiner 'Chillecke' alles an Gryffindor erinnert. Fast in der vorderen rechten Ecke des Raums steht dein Schminktisch mit Spiegel.

Rechts neben dem Gitterregal ist noch eine Tür. Diese führt in deinen Schrank. Eigentlich war das Haus nämlich zu groß für euch drei, aber da du schon immer einen begehbaren Kleiderschrank haben wolltest, hast du ihn bekommen. Die Wände sind weiß, sodass der Raum nicht einengend wirkt. Links an der gesamten Wand sind all deinen Klamotten aufbewahrt. Rechts vorne deine Schuhe mit, wenn vorhanden, passenden Handtaschen und weiter hinten ist der Schrank so gebaut, dass du Schubladen herausfahren kannst, in denen dein Schmuck liegt. An der hinteren Wand, also gegenüber der Tür, steht ein riesiger Spiegel, der wie in der Wand eingebettet liegt; als hätte ihn jemand in den noch nassen Beton gedrückt. An den Rändern sind antike weiße Schnörkelornamente zu sehen. Da so kein Fenster vorhanden wäre, besteht die Decke teilweise aus Fensterglas, das den Raum nicht überhitzen lässt. Du kannst also auch im Hochsommer hier stundenlang sein.

Gegenüber deiner Zimmertür ist noch eine Tür, die in dein Bad führt. Die Wandfliesen sind blau und mit aufgeklebten Muschelornamenten Bodenfliesen sind blauweiß und mit einer Bodenheizung ausgestattet. Rechts in der Ecke steht eine große Dusche mit Brausen und einem Wasserfallduschkopf. Daneben an der rechten Wand ist ein weißes Keramikwaschbecken. An der Wand darüber hängt ein ausklappbarer Schrank, dessen Türen je ein Spiegel ist, und ein in die Wand gebohrter Ständen für das Handtuch. An der linken Wand relativ weit vorne ist das Klo, ebenfalls aus weißem Keramik. In den Raum ragt eine weiße Keramikbadewanne, die nicht mit der Wand verbunden ist. Du hast so eine mal in einem alten Schwarzweißfilm gesehen und überall danach gesucht. Die Hähne sind golden gestrichen und sehen extrem edel aus. Daneben steht ein kleines Tischchen mit zwei Abstellmöglichkeiten; unten für die Handtücher und oben für das Shampoo und so. Darunter liegt ein blauer Teppich, ebenso wie ein passender kleiner Teppich vor dem Klo liegt.

Lachend lässt du deinen Koffer in einer Ecke stehen, ziehst dir ein neues Top an und rennst in die Küche. Der Geruch von Nudeln steigt dir in die Nase


	6. summer in the city

„Also Carolina... dein Vater und ich wollten dir etwas sagen", fängt deine Mutter das Gespräch an.  
„OK", nuschelst du, während du dir bereits die nächste Portion Nudeln mit einer Tomatensoße nach einem geheimen Familienrezept auf den Teller tust.  
„Wir haben uns überlegt, morgen an den See zu fahren. Du kannst deine Freundin mitnehmen. Wir wissen doch, wie gerne ihr da seit."  
„Echt? Man, das wäre echt toll! Ich lauf schnell zu ihr und frag sie."  
Du hechtest schnell in dein Zimmer und freust dich riesig darauf, deine beste Freundin wieder zu sehen. In eine kleine Handtasche packst du die wichtigsten Sachen – deinen Geldbeutel mit Muggelgeld, Handy, Schlüssel, Kaugummis und eine Digicam – und machst dich auf den Weg zu deiner besten Freundin. Die wohnt zum Glück nur zwei Straßen weiter in einem blauen Haus mit einem wunderschönen Garten, dem ganzen Stolz ihrer Mutter. Deine Freundin Anastasia ist genauso alt wie du, ist blond und hat blaue Augen, also eine typisch russische Schönheit, auch wenn sie ziemlich klein ist und zwei linke Füße hat. Sie ist total kreativ und hat bereits eine kleine Ausstellung mit ihren Bildern gemacht. Immer noch breit grinsend klingelst du an der Tür und wartest. Deine Freundin macht die Tür auf und erstarrt wie eine Salzsäule.

„Caro? CARO!" Schreiend fällt sie dir um den Hals. Ihr hüpft strahlend und lachend auf und runter und braucht ein paar Minuten, um euch zu beruhigen.  
„Ana! Du siehst gut aus! Ich muss die unbedingt etwas erzählen."  
„Komm schon rein, man. Du bist genauso langsam wie immer!"  
„Ich bin schneller als du!"  
„Du weißt schon, was ich meine. Du schreibst nie! Was ist das den für ein Internat, wenn der Postbote nicht zu kommen scheint."  
Du hast ihr nichts von deiner Welt erzählt, immerhin wurde es dir verboten, aber regelmäßig lässt du ihr einen Brief über deine Eltern bringen. Zusammen setzt ihr euch in ihr Zimmer auf den Boden. Die Wände sind lavendelfarbig und überall sind Sachen verstreut. So, wie bei dir, wenn du erstmal zu Hause bist. In der Ecke steht eine kleine Leinwand und an den Wänden hängen verschiedene Bilder und Fotografien.  
„Also, was ist los? Du siehst aus, als wolltest du platzen!"  
„Also zu erst mal: Willst du mit uns morgen an den See fahren?"  
„Klar! Das sind vielleicht Fragen. Weiter., erwidert sie kopfschüttelnd.  
„OK, also: ich war ja bis jetzt bei meinem besten Freund aus dem Internat zu Hause, oder? Und... da hab ich jemanden getroffen.."  
„OH! Ein Junge?! Du strahlst ja richtig."  
„Ja. Er ist total süß und nett und muskulös... hm... Er heißt Charlie und arbeitet in Rumänien und ist 21 und..."  
„Was? 21? Das sind sieben Jahre! Ist das nicht ein bisschen viel?", besorgt runzelt sie die Stirn und sieht dich durchdringend an.  
„Nein. Er hatte noch nie eine Freundin oder so, also ist das jicht so schlimm. Du solltest ihn kennen lernen. Er ist echt wundervoll."  
„Dich hat es ja erwischt. Alles OK?", grinst sie belustigt. „Du klingst, als wärst du in einer Werbung."  
„Man, Ana, sei doch mal ernst! Das ist mir echt wichtig. ER ist mir wichtig."  
„Tut mir Leid, aber ich kenn ihn nicht. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich ihn einschätzen soll. Außerdem wohnt er in einem anderen Land und ist echt um einiges älter als du. Ich will nur nicht, dass er dir wehtut."  
Wird er nicht. Versprochen."  
„Wenn du es sagst. Hast du vielleicht ein Bild von ihm?"  
„Nein. Aber er ist etwas größer als ich , hat rote Haare, die ihm leicht ins Gesicht fallen und total die Muskeln. Wenn du wüsstest, wie es ist, wenn er dich in die Arme nimmt! Hach...", träumst du vor dich hin.  
„Und habt ihr schon... du weiß schon..."  
„Was? Oh, nein. Ich kenn ihn doch erst seit Anfang Juli. Und wir sind ja nicht schon zusammen, seit wir uns das erste Mal gesehen haben."  
Sie nickt und sieht dir in die Augen.  
„Du musst dringend ein Bild von ihm machen. Vielleicht hat er ja einen heißen Cousin, den er mir vorstellen könnte." Sie zwinkert dich schelmisch an und kichert leise.  
„Na warte, du...!"  
Du wirfst dich auf sie und verwuschelst ihre Haare. Kreischend drückt sie dich weg und rennt davon, du hinterher. Erst, als ihr beide aus der Puste seit und eine imaginäre Friedensflagge hisst, setzt ihr euch wieder auf die selbe Stelle. Ihr redet noch etwas über die ganzen „gehirnamputierten Sportsocken", wie Anastasia die Jungs in eurem Alter so gerne nennt. Als du wieder gehst, umarmt ihr euch herzlich.

Die Sonnenstrahlen kitzeln deine Nase und leuchten durch deine Lider. Brummelnd drehst du dich auf die andere Seite und versuchst, weiter zu schlafen. Nach einer halben Stunde musste du einsehen, dass das nicht möglich ist und quälst dich auf. Zuerst einmal wäscht du dein Gesicht und schlüpfst in eine Hotpants und ein weißes Top mit aufgemalten Ketten. Am Frühstückstisch sitzen bereits deine Eltern und unterhalten sich über die Arbeit. Dein Vater ist in der Buchhaltung irgendeiner Firma für Maschinen tätig und deine Mutter arbeitet als eigenständige Hochzeitsplanerin. Du nimmst dir einen Pfirsich und hörst mit einem Ohr zu.  
„Carolina? Bist du da?"  
„Hä?" Verwirrt schaust du deinen Vater an, der mit deiner Hand vor deinen Gesicht rumfuchtelt.  
„Ich sagte, dass wir in einer halben Stunde fahren. An den See, weißt du noch?"  
Du nickst und schlürfst nach oben. Schnell sind alle wichtigen Sachen in eine Strandtasche gepackt. Du ziehst bereits jetzt deinen roten Bikini an und gehst dann wieder nach unten. Auf der untersten Treppe sitzt deine besten Freundin.  
„Ana! Du bist schon hier?"  
„Klaro."  
Als auch deine Eltern fertig sind steigt ihr in das Auto und fahrt los. Nach ein paar Minuten, vielleicht einer viertel Stunde, sucht ihr einen schattigen Parkplatz und werdet schnell fündig. Inzwischen ist es zehn Uhr und eindeutig zu früh zum aufstehen. Würdet ihr nicht an deinen Lieblingssee fahren wärst du gar nicht erst aufgestanden.

Ihr lauft eine Weile und breitet euch auf eurem Lieblingsplatz aus; unter einer Linde, sodass ihr sowohl im Schatten als auch unter der Sonne liegt, und ganz in der Nähe des Vollyballfeldes. Anastasia zieht sich ihr Sommerkleid aus und zum Vorschein kommt ein blauer Bikini mit silbernen Verzierungen. Zuerst reibt ihr euch gegenseitig den Rücken mit Sonnenmilch ein und legt euch dann etwas in die Sonne. Noch ist es nicht erdrückend heiß, das wollt ihr ausnutzen. Erst, als ihr euch vorkommt wie ein paar Hähnchen auf dem Grill, springt ihr kreischend in das kalte Nass. Zum Glück bist du nicht so schrecklich empfindlich, den der Unterschied ist erschreckend.

Der Tag wir allerdings noch besser, als die wahrscheinlich einzigen vernünftigen Jungs aus deiner Gegend mit einem Grill ankommen. Ihr grillt Würstchen, Steaks und Gemüse – du bist Vegetarierin – und habt eine Menge Spaß. Einer der Jungs wirft Anastasia ins Wasser und ihr rennt alle hinterher. Du wünscht dir, dass dieser Tag nie enden würde. Nur Charlie vermisst du etwas. Gegen fünfzehn Uhr verabschiedet ihr euch und packt wieder zusammen. Ihr tragt alles zum Auto und rollt auf die Straße. In der Hitze scheint alles zu flimmern und zu kochen. Lachend unterhaltet ihr euch über die Nachbarn, den Tag und die Schule – du bist heilfroh, dass du auf Hogwarts gehst. Die 'normalen' Schulen sind deiner Meinung nach echt langweilig.  
Danach sitzt ihr in Garten und redet immer weiter. Gemeinsam lackiert ihr euch die Nägel in einen strahlenden Orange und trinkt Limonade. Abends geht deine Freundin wieder nach Hause und du setzt dich in dein eigenes Sofa. Wieso kann es nicht immer so sein? Du ließt etwas und legst dich dann schlafen. Der Tag war echt anstrengend.


	7. friends will be friends

„Caro, wach auf. Hey, aufwachen!"

„Lass misch.. isch schlafe...", nuschelst du und drehst dich um. Doch statt in einem Kissenhaufen landest du auf dem Boden. Dein Hinterkopf brummt unangenehmen und ein Ziehen breitet sich nach vorne bis zu deinen Schläfen aus. Mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht tastest du um dich herum. Als du die Augen aufschlägst grinst dich Anastasia an. Wie kam sie hier rein?

„Deine Mutter hat mich rein gelassen, du Schlafmütze. Du bist auf dem Sofa eingeschlafen. Typisch, sag ich nur!" Kichernd hilft sie dir hoch und legt dein ebenfalls heruntergefallenes Buch zurück ins Regal.

„Was machst du hier?", fragst du schläfrig. So ein Sturz weckt dich nicht auf.

„Was ich hier mache? Was ich hier MACHE?! Also echt, das fasse ich jetzt nicht. Du hast unseren Freundinnentag vergessen." Deine Freundin schüttelt entsetzt und enttäuscht den Kopf, ob gespielt oder nicht kannst du nicht sagen. Du reißt deine Augen auf und bist hellwach. Der Freundinnentag!

„Verdammt! Tut mir Leid, ich bin total verpennt. Ich bin in fünf, nein drei Minuten fertig."

Panisch hechtest du ins Bad und duscht dich kurz ab. Mit einem Handtuch umschlungen rennst du in deinen Kleiderschrank (hört sich irgendwie komisch an: IN den Kleiderschrank rennen xD Als würde man hinten gegen ne Wand rennen) und ziehst dich an. Ein gelbes Sommerkleid, braune Sandalen und eine passende Handtasche.

Der Freundinnentag gibt es schon, seit ihr klein seit. Früher seit ihr mit euren Puppen spielen gegangen und habt für eure Eltern Blumen gepflückt. Er ist immer am ersten gemeinsamen Freitag in den Sommerferien. Inzwischen geht ihr zwei erst shoppen und dann in deinem Lieblingscafé, dem Roberts, zu Mittag essen. Am Nachmittag schaut ihr euch noch einen Film im Kino an. Über Nacht übernachtet ihr dann bei einem von euch beiden, dieses Jahr bei Anastasia. Es ist immer total lustig.

Erwartungsvoll betretet ihr das erste Geschäft. Und schon findest du dich kichernd neben deiner Freundin und wie ihr über die Farbwahl redet. Du würdest gerne ein rotes Kleid ausprobieren, sie findet, dir würde das grüne besser passen.

„Ach komm, das passt viel besser zu deinen Augen."  
„Ja, und das passt zu meiner Laune. Wild und Antigrün."  
„Antigrün? Wieso versuchst du nicht beide an? Nur so als Vorschlag", grinst sie dich an.

„Schön." Du nimmst das Grüne auch mit in die Umkleide und versuchst es aus. Als du aus der Umkleide tritt hüpft deine Freundin vor Begeisterung auf und ab.

„Perfekt! Nimm das, los!"  
„Erst das Rote", setzt du dich durch und schlüpfst aus dem Grünen. Doch du musst selbst zugeben, dass deine Wahl nicht passt. Verärgert darüber, dass du das Duell schon verloren hast trittst du raus und wirst gleich übertrieben entsetzt von Anastasia empfangen. Sie sitzt in einem Stuhl, als würde sie Quidditch schauen und buht dich aus, kaum dass du draußen stehst.

„Ist ja gut, ich nehme es ja nicht", lachst du und läufst der Kasse entgegen. „Und für dich was dabei?"

„Nö. Aber ich hab letzte Woche einen blauen Pulli drüben im Mango gesehen."

„Einen Pulli? Du willst dir im Hochsommer einen Pulli kaufen?", fragst du während du der Kassiererin einen Zwanzigpfundschein gibst.

„Man, der sieht echt toll aus. Und was nicht ist wird ja werden. Oder fällt dieses Jahr der Herbst und der Winter aus?"  
„Ja", erwiderst du total überzeugt. Ihr beide prustet los und schlendert Arm in Arm der nächsten Geldfalle entgegen, wo sie sich nach einer viertel Stunde tatsächlich den, zugegebenermaßen süßen Pulli mit V-Ausschnitt und Lochmuster, kauft.

Erst, als eure beiden Mägen knurren, setzt ihr euch in die bequeme Sitzecke eines Cafés und bestellt jeweils einen Cappuccino und Pfannkuchen mit Nutella. An der Theke liegt ein Stapel von Kinoprogrammen. Ihr schaut nach, welche Filme in der nächsten Stunde laufen, um euch dann zu entscheiden.  
Damit du nicht total blank dastehst, hast du dir im Internet flüchtig die Inhalte der Filme durchgelesen, die diese Woche laufen. In Hogwarts kriegst du fast ein Jahr gar nichts davon mit; Anastasia würde das auffallen, und du willst kein Risiko eingehen. Sie denkt, dass du durch eine Begabtenförderung – die Ironie ist, dass der Sprechende Hut Rawenclaw nicht mal ernsthaft in Erwägung gezogen hat – ein ein Stipendium für ein Internat in Schottland bekommen hast. Schottland liegt nicht am Arsch der Welt, also wieso weißt du nicht, wovon die aktuellen Filme handeln? Du müsstest ihr noch mehr Lügen auftischen, um das zu erklären. Vielleicht ein allgemeiner Stromausfall? Kein Interesse wegen zu viel Lernstoff?  
Immerhin musst du eine ganze Welt – deine Welt – verschweigen und zurecht biegen. Wie zum Beispiel, warum Eulen bei euch vorbei fliegen, mitten am Tag. Ihr fällt so etwas auf, Eulen sind ihre Lieblingstiere. Oder warum du ihr nicht deine Schulsachen zeigen kannst. Bücher über Zaubertränke im Bücherregal? Unmöglich. Und warum du nie etwas genaues über deine Freunde und das Leben im Internat erzählst. Wie erzählst du jemandem, dass du deinen Arm gebrochen hast, weil du vom Besen gefallen bist? Oder dass dein bester Freund eine Berühmtheit bei euch ist, er hier aber keinem auch nur auffallen würde?

Als der Kellner euch eure Bestellung bringt habt ihr euch für eine Komödie entschieden. Da der Streifen allerdings schon in einer halben Stunde anfängt, seit ihr schnell fertig und lauft dann los.

In der Eingangshalle müsst ihr euch zuerst in eine endlos lange Schlange anstellen, bevor ihr euch zwei Karten kauft und euch am Popcornstand anstellt. Als ihr euch hinsetzt, habt ihr bereits die Werbung verpasst, seit aber noch rechtzeitig zum eigentlichen Film da. Der Vorspannt ertönt und du lehnst dich entspannt im Sitz zurück.

Kichernd und Lachend verlasst ihr das Kinogebäude. Da es in der Zaubererwelt keine Kinos gibt ist das immer wieder eine Prämiere für dich. Während ihr durch die Straßen zurück nach Hause schlendert, lästert ihr über den Typen neben euch ab; er hatte vor Lachen einmal so arg lachen müssen, dass ihm die Cola zur Nase raus in sein Popcorn gelaufen ist. Gerade, als Anastasia sein Gesicht nachzumachen versucht, seit ihr auch schon bei ihr angekommen.

„OK, Ana, ich bring schnell meine Sachen weg und hole mein Übernachtungszeug und bin dann gleich wieder da."

„Ich hol schon mal alles."

Du drehst dich um und läufst hüpfend nach Hause. Als du die Tür aufmachst rennst du fast deine Mutter um.

„Und, gute Beute?"  
„Du glaubst nicht, wie gut. Aber ich zeig dir morgen alles. Ich muss jetzt nämlich schnell alles holen."  
Du rennst mit den Tüten bepackt nach oben und verstaust alles in deinem Schrank. Bevor du deinen Schlafsack und deine Sachen mit zu Ana nimmst schreibst du noch einen Brief an Charlie.

_Hey Charlie!_

Wie geht es dir? Haben die Zwillinge etwas angestellt, was ich wissen müsste?

Wir waren bereits am See und haben da mit ein paar anderen gegrillt und sind rum geschwommen. Man, für England ist es echt verdammt heiß.Leider kann ich nicht viel schreiben, heute haben Anastasia und ich unseren Freundinnentag. Ich hab dir doch von Ana erzählt, oder? Meiner besten Muggelfreundin? Wir waren – typisch Mädels – shoppen und im Kino. Ich muss gleich los, ich übernachte heute noch bei ihr.

Drück alle von mir!

Ich vermisse dich.

Kuss, Caro

Du steckst das Pergament in einen Briefumschlag und bindest ihn ans Bein deines Steinkauzes Keks. Der fiept kurz und fliegt dann auch schon weg. Du ziehst dir ein bequemes Tanktop und eine Jogginghose an, nimmst deine Tasche, die Isomatte und den Schlafsack und läufst los. Unten begegnest du deinen Eltern und drückst sie, bevor du wieder zu deiner Freundin läufst. Dort stößt du die Tür auf und bringst deine Sachen in Anas Zimmer. Die war bereits tüchtig; Kissen, Süßigkeiten, Filme, Spiele und Zeitschriften liegen auf dem Boden verteilt. Ihr kuschelt euch in eure Schlafsäcke und lest den neuesten Klatsch und Tratsch über die Muggelpromis in Jugendzeitschriften. Den Rest des Abends verbringt ihr damit, euch Filme anzusehen (das Beste kommt zum Schluss, ziemlich beste Freunde, die Nacht der lebenden Toten), dabei alles rein zu stopfen was geht und euch über die Personen aufzuregen und lustig zu machen. Bevor ihr einschlaft, redet ihr noch über die Lieblingsstellen in all den heute gesehenen Filmen. Allerdings seit ihr zu müde, um noch groß zu philosophieren.


	8. you're just a dreamday away

Mitten in der Nacht wachst du auf. Alles ist stockfinster und dein Schlafsack windet sich um deinen Körper. Leise um nicht deine Freundin aufzuwecken schälst dich dich raus und streckst dich. Obwohl du hundemüde bist, bist du dir sicher, dass du kein Auge zumachen wirst. Du siehst dich in dem Zimmer deiner Freundin um; Die eigentlich lila Wände sind im Moment schwarz und bieten kaum Kontrast zu den Möbeln. Rechts neben der Tür steht ihr Kleiderschrank, dessen Inhalt teilweise über das gesamte Haus verteilt ist. Erst heute Abend bist du auf einer Hose ausgerutscht, als du aufs Klo wolltest. Gleich daneben steht eine kleine Kommode mit Zugschubladen. Daneben sind die Tür zum Balkon und ein kleines Fenster. In der hinteren rechten Ecke steht ein grüner Sessel, der wunderbar zu der Wandfarbe passt. Dann steht mitten im Raum ein Regal mit lauter Quadraten, in die man Kisten stellen kann. Deine Freundin hingegen hat sie mit Mickmauscomics voll gestopft. Schmunzelnd siehst du einen kleinen Raben oben auf dem Regal, den du ihr zum 11. Geburtstag geschenkt hast, als klar war, dass du nach Hogwarts gehst. In einer Nische in der linken Wand steht das Kopfstück ihres Bettes, dass wunderbar breit ist und in dem locker drei kleine Kinder schlafen können.  
Verschlafen öffnest du die Tür und schleichst nach unten, in die Küche. Dort machst du dir einen Kakao und setzt dich damit auf einen Barhocken an die Kücheninsel. Still denkst du darüber nach, dass in knapp zwei Wochen die Meisterschaft beginnt. Zu gerne würdest du einen der Spieler persönlich treffen. Obwohl du Quidditch liebst, kennst du dich nicht mit den Spielern und der Tabelle aus. Generell interessierst du dich nur für Welt- und Europameisterschaften. Ron schüttelt darüber immer wieder den Kopf. Er liebt es, die Ergebnisse zu erfahren und über die Chancen der Mannschaften zu reden. Meistens muss man nur ab und zu nicken wenn er einen Redefluss hat und er ist für Stunden beschäftigt. Ein leises Lachen entschlüpft dir, als du einen großen Schluck deines Kakaos nimmst.  
Dann schweifen deine Gedanken zu Sirius. Er tut dir Leid. Er ist wegen mehrfachen Mordes ins Gefängnis gekommen, obwohl Peter – diese Ratte – schuld war. Und der hat auch noch eine Auszeichnung bekommen, oder besser gesagt seine Mutter. Ob sie wohl weiß, was ihr Sohn getan hat? Dass er noch lebt? Dass er ein Todesser ist? Lebt sie überhaupt noch? Du willst gar nicht wissen, wie man sich fühlen muss, wenn der Sohn so etwas macht. Besser, sie ist tot und wird es nie erfahren.

Du schüttelst deinen Kopf um diese Gedanken zu vertreiben. Du trinkst dein Getränk aus und gehst wieder nach oben. Da legst du dich in deinen Schlafsack und versuchst, ein zu schlafen.

Der nächst Morgen beginnt mit dem Geruch von frischen Brötchen und Kaffee. Du lächelst, noch bevor du die Augen aufschlägst. Das liebst du an Anas Mutter. Sie hat ein tolles Timing und macht das beste Frühstück, das du kennst. Ana ist bereits weg, wahrscheinlich unten. Du hüpfst die Treppe nach unten und siehst, dass deine Freundin tatsächlich schon am Tisch sitzt und einen Apfel verschlingt. Sie grinst dich kurz an und winkt mit dem Apfel. Du setzt dich zu ihr und blickst dich erstmal um. Müsli, Obst, Marmelade und Gebäck stehen verteilt da und warten darauf, dass du sie isst. Du schnappst dir ein Brötchen, beschmierst es mit Hagebuttermarmelade und beißt herzhaft rein. Genüsslich schließt du die Augen und füllst deinen leeren Magen.

„Was machen wir heute?"  
Du zuckst kurz mit den Schultern und nuschelst ein kurzes „Kein Plan". Dann fällt dir ein, dass du ja an Charlie geschrieben blinzelst und überlegst.  
„Also eigentlich wollte ich heute was mit meinen Eltern machen...", meinst du langsam. Du willst sie nicht anlügen oder kränken, aber du brauchst mal einen Tag für dich. Und mit deinen Eltern willst du auch Zeit verbringen. Du hast es halt nur nicht geplant gehabt.  
„Oh.. Echt? Das ist schade." Leicht enttäuscht schaut sie sich an. Du nickst und zuckst gleichzeitig mit den Schultern. Sie wird es schon überstehen.  
„Aber dann habe ich wenigstens Zeit für Sina."  
Sina ist ein Mädchen aus Anas Klasse, mit der sie befreundet ist. Du hast sie noch nie getroffen, aber sie scheint nett zu sein. Zumindest nach dem, was Ana die erzählt. Ihr esst zu Ende und geht dann hoch, um deine Sachen zusammen zu suchen. An der Tür umarmt ihr euch nochmal und winkt euch noch zu. Du gehst auf direktem Weg zu deinem Haus und betrittst dein Zimmer. Deine Eule siehst du nirgends, deshalb gehst du runter in die Küche. Deine Eltern sitzen am Tisch, essen und reden über Gott und die Welt. Als du die Tür öffnest blicken sie erstaunt auf. Normalerweise kommst du erst am Abend wieder.  
„Oh, hallo Schätzchen. Schon da?"  
„Mh."  
„Wilst du was essen?"  
„Ne, hab ich schon bei Ana. Sie macht heute was mit Sina und ich wollte fragen, ob wir nicht was machen können?!"  
Deine Mama nickt und überlegt.  
„Wir könnten ja ist Freibad."  
„Was? Nein! Nichts für ungut, aber mit seinen Eltern ins Freibad gehen ist irgendwie … peinlich."  
Dein Vater lacht und schlägt vor, gemeinsam den Flur zu streichen.  
„Eigentlich wollten wir das heute machen, aber da du schon hier bist kannst du uns ja gleich helfen."  
Du nickst und die nächsten drei Stunden verbringt ihr damit, in alten Klamotten die weiße Farbe der Wand zu erneuern. Klingt zwar langweilig, ihr habt aber viel Spaß dabei. Du redest über die Schule und was du in den Ferien bei den Weasleys schon alles gemacht hast. Deine Eltern erzählen dir, was in der Muggelwelt alles passiert ist.

Am Nachmittag legst du dich nochmal ins Bett. Der Schlafmangel gestern und die Arbeit am Vormittag haben dich ausgelaugt und lassen deine Augenlider schwer werden. Du wachst erst auf, als etwas gegen dein Fenster klopft. Zuerst denkst du, irgendwelche Kleinkinder aus der Gegend werfen Steine gegen dein Fenster, doch dann siehst du einen Brief. Von Charlie!

Hastig machst du dein Fenster auf und lässt deine Eule rein. Der Steinkauz schuhut leise und legt den Kopf schief. Du schmunzelst, es sieht einfach zu putzig aus, und machst den Knoten auf. Dann gibst du Keks einen Eulenkeks und setzt dich im Schneidesitz auf dein Bett.

Hey Liebes!

Die Zwillinge machen das Übliche, Percy ein bisschen ärgern und ständig explodiert bei den beiden etwas.  
Wir vermissen dich alle. Aber vor allem ich. Ich vermisse den Duft deines Haares und dein leises, offenes Lachen. Ich freu mich schon, dich wieder im Arm halten zu dürfen. Vorerst geh ich nach Rumänien und komme dann direkt zum Zeltplatz bei der Quidditch-WM. Ich bin der mit den roten Haaren. :)  
Fühl dich gedrückt mein Schatz!

Charlie

Lächelnd drückst du den Brief an deine Brust und seufzt leise auf. Du vermisst ihn auch, willst aber nicht die ganzen Ferien an ihm kleben. Du starrst abwesend aus dem Fenster. Was er wohl gerade macht? Ob er etwas mit seinen Kumpels in Rumänien unternimmt? Ob er ihnen gerade von dir erzählt?  
In letzter Zeit fragst du dich immer wieder Dinge, auf die du keine Antwort hast. Resigniert faltest du den Brief wieder zusammen und steckst ihn zurück in den Umschlag. Du wirst ihm morgen antworten.


	9. walk with me

„Wo ist er? WO? Mama, bitte hilf mir mal!"

Während du jammerst, lehnt deine Mutter im Türrahmen und lacht.

„Das. Ist. Nicht. Lustig!" blaffst du in den Raum rein und krabbelst unter dein Bett. Schon wieder.

„Ich war mir so sicher, dass er hier irgendwo ist."

„Hast du schon mal in der Garage nachgeschaut? Nur so als Idee."

Verdutzt starrst du sie aus großen Augen an. Dann klatscht du dir deine Hand gegen die Stirn.

„Ich wusste es! Mensch!"

Du hetzt runter und durch den Windfang in die Garage. Und dort liegt er. Erleichtert nimmst du ihn und läufst wieder hoch. Du legst ihn neben deinen Koffer und gehst ein paar Schritte zurück. Zufrieden überblickst du dein aufgeräumtes Zimmer, deinen Hogwartskoffer und den grellgelben Fußball, den du schon eine geschlagenen Stunde gesucht hast. Eigentlich sollte dich Mr. Weasley schon vor zehn Minuten abholen und dich in den Fuchsbau bringen. Morgen Abend beginnt die Quidditch-WM und damit ihr morgen keinen Stress habt wirst du schon heute zu deinen Freunden kommen. Harry hat dir erst vor drei Tagen geschrieben, dass er auch schon bei den Weasleys ist und sich auf dich freut. Von Hermine hast du auch einen Brief bekommen, in dem sie von ihren Ferien erzählt und dich ermahnt, ja nichts zu vergessen. Als du daran denkst musst du schon wieder ein Lachen unterdrücken. Also wenn Hermine keine Lehrerin oder Anwältin wird weißt du auch nicht weiter.

„Hast du jetzt alles? Deine Schulbücher? Dein Besen?"

„Ja Mama. Können wir jetzt runter?"

Sie nickt und ihr geht runter ins Wohnzimmer. Dort steht dein Vater und telefoniert mit einem seiner Kollegen. Das wirst du vermissen. Die Möglichkeit, mal eben zum Hörer zu greifen und jemanden anzurufen. Ganz spontan. In dem Punkt haben die Zauberer einen entschiedenen Nachteil. Will man da eine Freundschaft auf Distanz aufrecht erhalten, muss man sich mit Briefen zufrieden stellen. Sich im Notfall schnell bei jemanden ausheulen, der gerade nicht da ist? Unmöglich wenn man nicht apparieren kann. Er sieht euch und lächelt euch entschuldigend entgegen. Er gibt noch ein paar Anweisungen durch und legt auf.  
„Meine zwei Frauen. Schade, dass du schon wieder weg musst. Willst du nicht eine Stufe überspringen und in Jahr früher mit Hogwarts aufhören? Und dann wider hier wohnen?" Dein Vater lacht kehlig auf und umarmt dich. Du kicherst und drückst ihn an dich. Gerade, als du zu einer frechen Antwort ansetzt, klingelt es an der Tür. Du machst dich los und gehst den Flur runter. Als du die Tür öffnest, steht Arthur Weasley auf eurer Türmatte und grinst dich breit an. Er hat eine Latzhose an, die vom Schnitt her aus den Achtzigern zu seien scheint, darunter ein gestreiftes T-Shirt und Turnschuhe. Du verdrehst innerlich die Augen. Dass die Zauberer anscheinend wirklich denken, dass Muggel so rumlaufen, ist zugleich komisch und beleidigend. Und für sie peinlich. Du bittest ihn rein, aber er winkt ab.  
„Molly will,dass wir gleich wieder los gehen. Aber nächstes Mal. Ah, Mrs. Bilston! Schön, Sie wieder zu sehen."  
Mr. Weasley schüttelt ihr Hand und schaut ins Haus. Dein Vater kommt nun auch und reicht Rons Vater mit einem Lächeln die Hand.  
„Mr. Weasley. Schön, dass sie Caro mit nehmen. So eine WM ist bestimmt spannend."  
„Nicht nur das. Ich habe vom Büro sogar Karten für die oberste Reihe bekommen. Wunderbare Aussicht. Es wird bestimmt fantastisch."  
Mr. Weasley schien vor Stolz zu platzen. Du entschuldigst dich und gehst nach oben, um deine Sachen zu holen. Als alles unten steht, siehst du eine bekannte Person auf eure Haustür zurennen. Anastasia bleibt keuchend vor dir stehen und stützt ihre Hände auf ihre Knie.  
„Ich .. wollte … mich … nochmal … verabschieden", bringt sie mit Müh und Not hervor. Du lächelst und drückst sie an dich.  
„Wir sehen uns ja nächstes Jahr." flüsterst du leise.  
„Worauf dich dich verlassen kannst", wispert sie und seufzt auf. Dann löst sie sich vor dir und bringt ein gequältes Lächeln zu Stande.  
„Man mir keine Schande, OK?" Du lachst und nickst.  
„Ich gebe mein Bestes, weißt du doch."  
Sie schmunzelt noch einmal traurig und dreht sich dann wieder um. Als sie um die Ecke der Straße biegt winkt ihr euch nochmal zu. Dann hebst du deinen Koffer und deinen Besen hoch und nickst Mr. Weasley zu und bekommst ein Nicken zurück.  
„OK. Macht's gut. Ich schreib euch." Deine Eltern umarmen sich, was wegen dem Koffer sehr schwer ist, und geben dir je einen Kuss auf die Wange. Du trottest hinter Mr. Weasley die Straße entlang und ein paar Meter in einen Wald hinein. Da das hier ein Muggelgebiet ist, müsst ihr von einem unauffälligen, versteckten Ort aus apparieren. Da du noch nie appariert bist, bist zu ziemlich nervös als er dich bittet, seinen Arm zu fassen. Du klammerst dich mit der linken Hand an deinen Koffer, deinen Besen und den Ball fest und mit der anderen am Arm von Rons Vater. Gerade, als du nochmal tief Luft holst, wird alles um dich herum in einen Strudel gezogen. Alles verschwimmt und eine seltsame Enge nimmt dich gefangen. Panisch drückst du deine Sachen an dich und versuchst, nicht zu ersticken.  
Und dann ist es wieder anstatt von bunten Häusern, die hinter ein paar Nadelbäumen hervor blitzen, siehst du den Fuchsbau und den klaren Himmel, der hinter den Bergen zu verschwinden scheint.  
Erschrocken blickst du dich um.  
„Oh."  
„Seltsames Gefühl, oder? Schnell, Molly fragt sich bestimmt schon, wo wir bleiben." Mr. Weasley klopft dir auf die Schulter und geht dann auf das Haus zu. Du schüttelst nur den Kopf.  
Als du hinter ihm durch dir Tür trittst, kommt Mrs. Weasley auf dich zu, umarmt dich und tätschelt deine Wange.  
„Ich habe das Gefühl, dass du jedes Mal dünner wirst. Na komm, ich habe Pfannkuchen gemacht." Ihr mütterliches Lächeln erwiderst du und setzt dich an den Tisch. Die anderen sitzen bereits da und greifen tüchtig zu.  
„Hey Caro! Schön, dich wieder hier zu haben." Ron grinst dir zu und stopft sich die nächste Portion rein. Neben ihm sitzt ein relativ blasser Harry. Auch er begrüßt dich freundlich. Du grinst ihn an, während Mrs. Weasley dir einen Teller vorlegt. Nach dem Essen geht ihr alle hoch und redet über eure Ferien.  
Ron geht es eigentlich ganz gut, allerdings sind die Zwillinge noch aktiver als auch sonst schon. Anscheinend hat ihre Mutter einen Schreikrampf bekommen, als die beiden einmal fast das Haus mit einer Rakete abgefackelt haben. Harry und du lacht über sein Gesicht, als er ihren nachzumachen versucht.  
Harry zuckt nur mit den Schultern und meint, dass es „nicht besonderes gewesen wäre. Ein ganz normaler Sommer im Hause Dursley.". Ihr wisst, was das hießt. Er wurde ignoriert oder angeschrien, während sein fetter Cousin sich mit Kuchen voll gefressen hat. Du findest das einfach widerlich. Selbst, wenn sie ihn nicht mögen, müssen sie ihm doch nicht so zusetzen.  
Du erzählst nur kurz von Ana, mit der du nach dem 'Familientag' fast nur noch abgehangen hast. Dann seit ihr erstmal leise. Auf einmal grinst dich Harry süffisant an.  
„Ich hab gehört, du hast einen Freund."  
Du ziehst ein langes Gesicht. _Hier bleibt ja auch gar nichts für sich! _  
„Jub. Ich wüsste nur gerne, wer hier so ne Labbertasche ist." Mit einem zugleich wütenden und belustigten Blick starrst du Ron an, der sogleich rote Ohren bekommt.  
Der fängt an, von Quidditch und vom morgigen Tag zu reden, und sofort ist Harry Feuer und Flamme. Du musst nur noch ab und an deine Meinung einwerfen, den Rest übernehmen die beiden schon.

Am nächsten Morgen wirst du durch ein lautes Klopfen geweckt. Eine dir sehr bekannte Stimmt ruft deinen Namen. Du runzelst die Stirn und willst dich gerade umdrehen und weiter schlafen,als dir einfällt, was für ein Tag heute ist. Quidditch! Das Finale! Erschrocken schreckst du hoch und siehst dich um. Als du aus dem Fenster schaust fällt dir auf, dass die Sonne gerade erst auf geht. Die Stimme ist bereits weg und schien den Leuten, Harry und Ron, weiter oben die Hölle heiß zu machen. Du ziehst dir ein grünes T-Shirt und eine Jeans an. Unten stolperst du in die Person rein, die dich aufgeweckt hast.  
„Hermine!", rufst du und umarmst sie stürmig.  
„Caro! Schön, dich zu sehen!"  
„Seit wann bist du den hier?"  
„Gerade erst angekommen. Und du?"  
„Gestern." Grinsend setzt du dich neben sie und schüttest dir Haferflocken und Milch in eine Schüssel. Während du isst redet sie über ihre Ferien und dass sie – mal wieder – vorgelernt hat. Sie schwärmt vom neuen Stoff und dass sie es unmöglich findet, wie wenig ihr – mal wieder – lernen werdet. Erst, als sie von ihrem Kater anfängt, fällt dir auf, dass auch Ron und Harry schon da sind. Die hängen über ihrem Essen wie zwei Tote. Du unterdrückst ein Lachen und versuchst, diesen Anblick für immer im Gedächtnis zu behalten.

Nach dem Zähneputzen scheucht euch Mrs. Weasley aufgeregt herum. Anscheinend habt ihr einen Zeitplan. Harry und Ron, die eh schon schlecht gelaunt sind, grummeln nur und trödeln herum. George und Fred bekommen eine Standpauke; anscheinend wollten sie einige ihrer Erfindungen zum Verkauf mitnehmen. Etwa eine halbe Stunde später als geplant seit ihr endlich fertig und folgt Mr. Weasley, der auf zielstrebig auf einen der Berge zu läuft. Hinter diesem befindet sich, wie sich heraus stellt, eine Ebene mit einem kleinen Wald, hinter dem sich wieder Berge erstrecken. Etwa einen Kilometer und gefühlte zwei Stunden hinter den ersten Bäumen werdet ihr langsamer. Das Stöhnen deiner Freunde am Anfang hat sich in ein allgemeines Genörgel entwickelt. Sogar die Chaoszwillinge geben nichts als Schmerzenslaute von sich. Ginny läuft zwischen dir und Hermine, Fred und George vor und Harry und Ron hinter euch.  
„Nicht bummeln!" Mr. Weasleys Standartspruch geht dir inzwischen auf den Keks. Du schnaufst und siehst dich um. Bäumeund nichts als Bäume. Als du dich gerade nach vorne umdrehst, tritt ein Mann hinter einem großen Baum hervor.  
„Ah! Amos. Kinder, das ist Amos Diggory, ein Arbeitskollege. Und wo ist..."  
In dem Moment sprang ein Junge vom Baum. Erschrocken über so viel Hektik am Morgen (xD) zuckst du zusammen. Der Junge war ganz hübsch, du kennst ihn vom Sehen-Hören. Er war in Huffelpuff, kommt dieses Jahr in die letzte Klasse und spielt Quidditch. Und ein Großteil der Mädchen schwärmte für ihn. Dir war das unerklärlich; er kommt dir etwas zu glatt rüber. Zu perfekt.  
„Ah, da ist er ja. Leute, dass ist Amos' Sohn, Cedric. Ihr kennt ihn bestimmt...?"  
Cedric grinst euch nett zu und grüßt in die Runde. Ihr grüßt zurück. Als Mr. Diggory Harry sah, weiteten sich seine Augen. So reagierten die Leute meistens, wenn sie ihn das erste Mal sahen. Da du eine Muggelgeborene bist, hast du ihn nie besonders behandelt. Erst nach etwa einer Woche hast du die Geschichte seiner Narbe erfahren und zu dem Zeitpunkt wart ihr bereits Freunde.  
Gemeinsam mit den Diggorys lauft ihr weiter, bis ihr zu einem Berg kommt. Dort steht nicht als ein alter Schuh, einer von der Sorte, den man aus einem See fischen kann, alt und verfault.  
„OK, jeder sucht sich einen Platz. Schnell, schnell, sonst ist es zu spät."  
Verwirrt schaust du Mr. Weasley an. Einen Platz? Wofür?  
Deine Freunde setzen sich in einem Kreis um den Schuh herum und fassten ihn irgendwo an. Du zwängst dich dazu und tippst auf die Spitze des braunen Lederschuhs. Auf einmal fängt er an, blau zu leuchten. Mr. Diggory zählt von fünf runter, bei zwei ruft Mr. Weasley Harrys Namen. Der greift noch schnell nach dem Schaft, als ihr euch auch schon anfangt euch im Kreis zu drehen.


	10. burn it down

Wie beim apparieren verwischen alle Farben. Die Luft rauscht in deinen Ohren und Tränen werden in deine Augen getrieben.  
„Lasst los!"  
„Was?", kreischt Hermine links neben dir.  
„Lasst. Los!", schreit Mr. Weasley nochmal. Du schließt die Augen und lockerst deinen Griff. Sofort wirst du vom Luftstrom noch außen gezogen. Du kreischt und ruderst wild mit den Armen. Dann ist alles vorbei und du landest auf der linken Seite. Deine Schulter schmerzt und dir ist schwindelig, aber als du die Augen wieder aufschlägst siehst du, dass es deinen Freunden genauso geht. Über euch siehst du drei Personen locker auf euch zu lauen. Laufen?  
Mr. Weasley, Mr. Diggory und Cedric schienen einen Spaziergang in der Luft zu machen, als sie auch schon landen. Mr. Weasley lässt wieder sein „nicht bummeln!" hören und du musst dich beeilen, um ihn nicht zu verlieren. Auch die anderen sind wieder auf den Beinen und folgen den Erwachsenen. Nach ein paar Metern kommt ihr an den ersten Zelten an. Überall hörst du Schreie, Kindergelächter und Verkäufer, die ihre Ware anbieten. Begeistert schaust du dich immer wieder um und gehst Stelzenläufern aus dem Weg. Du siehst, wie George und Fred bereits eifrig nach Verkäufern Ausschau halten. Anscheinend haben sie doch noch einige Nasch- und Schwänzleckereien mitgeschummeln können. Kichernd folgst du deinen Freunden, bis ihr euch an einer Wegkreuzung von den Diggorys verabschiedet. Weitere fünf Minuten Fußmarsch trennen euch von eurem Zelt, das klein und schäbig zwischen zwei weiteren eingeklemmt zu seien scheint. Verwundert fragst du dich, wie ihr da alle rein passen sollt. Selbst für zwei Erwachsene müsste es da drin zu eng sein. Mr. Weasley scheucht euch rein und du siehst, wie nach einander Fred und George, Ron, Ginny, Harry und schließlich Hermine im Inneren verschwinden. Du gehst hinterher.

Begeistert bleibst du stehen. So klein es von außen aussieht, so groß ist das Zelt von innen. Der höchste Punkt muss mindestens vier Meter über euch sein! Du siehst Sofas und einen kleinen Ofen und dazu die Eingänge zu mehreren Nebenräumen. Aus einem kommen gerade Hermine und Ginny, die dich sofort mit schleifen.  
„Ich liebe Zauberei! Das ist die beste Erfindung, die ich kenne!" Lachend schmeißt du dich auf das leere Bett und verschränkst die Arme hinter deinem Kopf. Wenn jetzt auch noch...  
Du schreckst hoch. „Wo ist Charlie?"  
Ginny kichert und wedelt mit der Hand. „Der kommt erst in etwa zwei Stunden. Kurz, bevor das Spiel anfängt."  
Du seufzt und lässt dich wieder zurück fallen. Ginny kichert nur weiter.  
„Kommt schon Mädels, wir gehen uns umsehen. Das wird ein Spaß."

Hier gibt es wirklich alles, was da Quidditchherz begehrt. Du hast dir einem riesigen Schaumstoffhandschuh seit ihr auch den Jungs begegnet. Ron hat sich natürlich sofort mit Viktor-Krum-Fanartikeln voll gepackt. Du könntest schwören, dass du sogar eine dieser Figuren gesehen hast, die sich bewegen und auf dem Besen reiten können. Ginny hat einen neuen Hut und Hermine ein Buch über die Vereinsgeschichten der beiden Mannschaften. Bill und Percy sind inzwischen auch aufgetaucht. Da sie bereits apparieren können und dürfen, sind sie später dazu gekommen.

Kurz bevor das Spiel anfängt und kurz nachdem die Sonne unter gegangen ist, kommt ein neuer Rotschopf in euer Zelt. Als du ihn siehst, lässt du dein Buch fallen und stürzt dich mit einem kleinen Schrei auf ihn. Du springst ihm um den Hals und lässt dich von ihm durch die Luft wirbeln. Glücklich grinsend hängst du in Charlies Armen, als er dich wieder auf den Boden stellt und dich küsst. Seufzend erwiderst du den Kuss und hast dabei das Gefühl, als würdest du von einer inneren Sonne geschmolzen werden und dahin fließen. Von hinten kommt ein leisen Quiecken – typisch Ginny – dann ist es still. Als der Kuss endet, grinst du ihn wieder an, murmelst ein leises „Hi" und ziehst ihn dann in den Teil des Zeltes, in dem das Mädchenzimmer ist.

„Du siehst toll aus, Caro." Dabei lächelt er dich sanft an.  
Du wirst leicht rot und erwiderst mit einem „Danke."  
Ihr sitzt zusammen auf deinem Bett und kuscheln euch aneinander. Dabei erzählt er dir, wie einer seiner Drachen krank wurde und was es für ein Aufwand war, ihm zu helfen. Du hörst ihn gespannt zu.  
„Auf jeden Fall geht es ihm wieder gut, nur noch etwas fleckig auf der Zunge. Wie waren denn deine Ferien?"  
Du zuckst nur mit den Schultern. „Ach, nichts besonderes. Ana und ich waren noch ein paar Mal am See oder in der Stadt bummeln. Das übliche Mädchengetue eben. Oh, und wir waren auf einem Festival. Mit Rockmusik und so. Am Ende hat sich einer von der Bühne gestürzt und ist auf den Händen der Zuschauer gelandet. Echt unglaublich." Dabei lachst du aus vollem Hals auf. Charlie grinst mit dir, schlingt seine Arme um dich und legt seinen Kopf auf deine Schulter. Sein Atem kitzelt unter deinem Ohr und lässt dich leicht brummen.  
„Ich hab dich vermisst", haucht er und küsst dich an eben dieser Stelle. Du wendest ihm deinen Kopf zu und küsst ihn sanft. Wie du das vermisst hast! Erst, als Ginny euch zum Spielanfang holen kommt, löst ihr eure Lippen von einander. Immer noch leicht schwankend steht ihr auf und folgt den anderen in Richtung Stadion. Dort habt ihr einen Platz auf der obersten Etage. Als ihr die Treppen hoch steigt, begegnet ihr den Malfoys.  
„Ah, Mr. Potter. So sieht man sich wieder."  
Draco grinst euch verächtlich an.  
„Wir sitzen in der Ehrenloge, auf Einladung des Zauberministers persönlich."  
Mr. Malfoy stößt ihn leicht mit seinem Gehstock in die Seite. Eine silberne Schlange mit grünen Augen – echte Smaragde? - blitzt am oberen Ende auf. „Draco, prahle nicht. Vor allem nicht vor solchen Leuten. Die sind es nicht wert."  
Ihr wollte einfach weiter laufen, doch Mr. Malfoy klemmt Harrys Hand mit dem Schlangenkopf fest.  
„Sei lieber vorsichtig, Junge. Man weiß nie, wer sich alles so rumtriebt."  
Mit einem letzten finsteren Blick drehte er sich um und verschwand in der Ehrenloge. Hermine packte Harry am Arm und zerrte ihn mit sich.

„Wow! Von hier oben kann man ja wirklich alles sehen!" Mit großen Augen schaust du dir das Feld an, das eindeutig um einiges größer ist als das von Hogwarts. Durch ein magisches Fernrohr siehst du dir in Zeitlupe an, wie sich die Leute auf der anderen Seite des Feldes unterhalten. Charlies Hand liegt dabei die ganze Zeit an deiner Hüfte. Du lehnst dich an ihn und lässt dich nochmal von ihm küssen. In deiner Magengegend bildet sich ein warmer, geradezu heißer Feuerball, der in deine Adern übergeht und dich bis in die Zehenspitzen wärmt.  
Gerade, als ihr euch wieder löst, saust eine Gruppe von Besen über euch hinweg. Ihr zuckt zusammen, nur um dann laut zu applaudieren und zu schreien. Die Iren fliegen einmal um das gesamte Feld herum und lassen dann einen gewaltigen Kobold in der Luft erscheinen, der anfängt zur irischen Nationalhymne zu tanzen und zu steppen. Doch keine fünf Sekunden später ist diese Illusion zerstört, als die zweite Mannschaft, die Bulgaren, hindurch fliegen und ihn in tausend Feuerwerksfunken zerspringen lassen. Auch sie fliegen eine Ehrenrunde. Das Gesicht einer ihrer Spieler erscheint groß auf der Leinwand, die bisher alle mögliche Werbung angezeigt hat. Ron neben dir brüllt laut auf und hüpft herum. Das gesamte Stadion scheint zu explodieren, während Viktor Krum seine Faust in die Luft stößt und noch etwas herum fliegt. Der Zauberminister sagt kurz ein paar Worte und eröffnet mit einem Zauberstabschlenker das Spiel, bevor der Schiedsrichter die Bälle frei lässt.

Ron steht auf in der Mitte des Raumes und Fred und George hüpfen um ihn herum. Dabei singen sie durchgehend „Krum! Krum!". Du sitzt mit einer Tasse heißem Tee auf Charlies Schoß und beobachtest das ganze vergnügt. Obwohl Viktor Krum am Ende den Schnatz gefangen hat, haben die Iren gewonnen. Das Spiel war definitiv das Spannendste, das du je gesehen hast. Teilweise bist du gar nicht mehr hinterher gekommen, so schnell ging alles. Inzwischen ist es zwei Uhr Nachts. Von draußen dringt der Lärm der Feiernden zu euch durch.  
„Krum ist mehr als nur ein Spieler! Er ist ein Gott!", behauptet Ron stolz.  
„Oh Krum! Ich liebe dich!", singt George.  
„Nimms mir nicht kruuuum!", johlt Fred auf einem Knie kniend weiter.

Du lachst laut los und verschüttest einen Teil deines Tees, als Mr. Weasley von draußen kommt und euch unterbricht.  
„Schnell! Wir müssen hier raus!"  
„Aber Dad! Das sind doch nur die Iren, die noch etwas feiern."  
„Das sind nicht die Iren. Beeilt euch!"  
Wo gerade noch ausgelassene Freude war, ist jetzt Angst. Was ist da los? Charlie nimmt deine Hand und zerrt dich mit raus.  
Draußen schreien die Zauberer panisch herum. Zuerst weißt du nicht, was eigentlich los ist. Was ist schon schlimm an einem Haufen Feiernder? Rechts nimmst du schwach ein Lagerfeuer wahr. Doch es ist kein Lagerfeuer. Du starrst ein riesiges Feuer an, das eine große Reihe von Zelten erwischt hat, ansonsten ist es stockdunkel. Davor laufen vermummte Gestalten, die ihre Zauberstäbe in die Luft halten. Instinktiv schaust du nach oben und erschrickst; eine kleine Familie, die Muggel in dieser Gegend, schweben bewusstlos in der Luft. Wie erstarrt stehst du da und starrst nach oben. Charlie schreit dir etwas zu, doch du verstehst es nicht. Zittrig bewegst du einen Fuß vor den anderen.  
Nach ein paar Schritten wirst du immer schneller, bis du an den Zelten vorbei hechtest. Du richtest dich nach Charlies blauem T-shirt, das immer wieder vor dir in der Menge auftaucht. Du bekommst immer schwerer Luft, Rauch dringt in deine Lunge, verdrängt den Sauerstoff und bringt dich zum husten. Deine Augen brennen und tränen. Deine Seite schmerzt, als ein Mann in einem Poncho und einem Spitzhut mit Sternen auf dem Kopf dich mit dem Ellenbogen zur Seite stößt. Irgendwo hörst du ein Kind weinen und nach seiner Mutter schreien. Und ein diabolisches Lachen, dass dich noch schneller antreibt, immer schneller, immer weiter, bis zum Waldrand. Die Bäume sehen aus, als würden sie brennen. Wie die brennenden Zelte. Wie Fackeln bei einer Hetzjagd. Und genau das war es auch. Du stolperst über eine Wurzel oder deine eigenen Füße, du weißt es nicht, und rennst noch im Aufstehen weiter.

Auf einer kleinen Lichtung, weit genug von den Schreien weg, bleibst du schließlich stehen. Du schreist Charlies Namen, hustest und würgst und schreist. Panik steigt in dir auf. Wo ist er? Wo sind die anderen? Bist du allein? Als eine Hand deine Schulter umklammert schreist du auf und wirbelst herum. Hermine, keuchend, mit Kratzern und Ruß im Gesicht und mit Haarsträhnen auf der verschwitzten Stirn klebend, steht dir gegenüber. Als du deine Freundin siehst, abgekämpft aber anscheinend unverletzt, lachst du panisch und erleichtert auf und schlingst deine Arme um ihren Hals.  
„Du bist da."

Keuchend stemmst du dir deine Hände in die Seite.  
„Wo ist Ron? Wo ist Harry? Wo sind alle?"  
Erschrocken siehst du auf. Was? Hermine dreht sich panisch herum.  
„Harry ist weg. Ich war mir sicher, dass er genau hinter mir war."  
Auch du siehst dich um, aber du siehst nur Bäume und rennende Menschen, die du nicht kennst. Charlie?  
„Vielleicht haben sie uns in dem Chaos verloren."  
„Und wenn ihnen etwas zugestoßen ist?"  
Besorgt denkst du nach. Was waren das für Typen? Was wollten sie? Wo ist Charlie?

Du willst gerade den Vorschlag machen, zurück zu gehen, als du ein blaues T-Shirt siehst.  
„CHARLIE!"  
Die Person bremst im Laufen ab und dreht sich in eure Richtung. Erst, als sie hinter einem Ast hervor kommt, siehst du Charlies Gesicht. Du weinst und lachst und wirfst dich in seine Arme. Beruhigt und besorgt beugt er sich zu dir runter und legt seine Wange an deine. Deine Tränen und der verschmierte Ruß auf euren Gesichtern vermischen sich. Seine Kleidung riecht nach Feuer, Kiefern und Baumwolle. Deine Fingernägel graben sich in seine Schultern, als ein verzweifelter Tränenschwall aus dir heraus bricht. Er fährt dir fahrig über deine zerzausten Haare und murmelt immer wieder die selben Floskeln - „Es wird alles gut. Ich bin bei dir. Beruhig dich, es wird alles wieder gut." - bis du dich wieder im Griff hast; oder bis du einfach keine Tränen mehr übrig hast. Schniefend wischt du dir mit dem Handrücken über die Augen.

Hermine drückt dich auch nochmal. „Weißt du, wo die anderen sind?", wendet sie sich an Charlie.  
Der nickt mürrisch.  
„Ginny und die Zwillinge sind etwa zehn Meter von hier entfernt. Dad, Percy, Bill und ein paar andere Erwachsene helfen den Muggeln. Ron und Harry hab ich nicht gesehen."  
Hermine schaut sich nervös um. „Und wenn ihnen etwas passiert ist? Ich glaube, ich such sie mal."  
Charlie schüttelt den Kopf. „Komm besser erstmal mit. Wenn du jetzt auch noch weg bist bringt das niemandem was."  
Zu dritt lauft ihr durch den Wald, du klammerst dich an Charlies Hand fest. Sein Daumen streichelt deinen Handrücken und beruhigt dich etwas. Ein paar Minuten darauf stehen Ginny, Fred und George vor euch. Ginny ist total verängstigt, Freds Haare sind teilweise angekokelt und George hat eine Brandwunde am Oberarm, die blutrot glänzt. Als sie euch sehen, breitet sich ein riesiges Lächeln auf ihren Gesichtern aus. Hermine sieht sich immer noch ständig um und scheint immer ungeduldiger zu werden.  
„Ich geh jetzt Ron und Harry suchen," meint sie plötzlich. Obwohl du eigentlich keine Lust hast und am liebsten in ein warmes, kuschelweiches Bett kriechen würdest, nickst du und befreist dich aus Charlies Umarmung. „Ich geh mit."  
Charlie macht schon den Mund auf um dich zum Bleiben zu bewegen, aber du schüttelst den Kopf. „Es geht mir schon besser." Dann folgst du Hermine Richtung Zeltplatz.

Ihr lauft ziemlich lange, ihr seit weiter gerannt, als ihr dachtet. Als der Rand des Waldes schon in Sicht ist, kommt jemand von rechts aus dem Gebüsch. Hermine kreischt auf und du springst hinter einen Baum.  
„Ganz ruhig! Ich bins, Ron."  
Du schaust hinter dem Stamm hervor. Hermine seufzt erleichtert auf und fängt sofort an zu schimpfen, wie er euch nur so erschrecken konnte und dass sie sich Sorgen gemacht hat. Rons Ohren werden dunkelrot und er stammelt etwas von wegen 'Harry suchen'. Du gehst dazwischen und erinnerst sie daran, dass Harry immer noch nicht wieder da ist.  
Als ihr den Rand des Waldes erreicht seht ihr, dass die gruseligen Männer weg sind. Inzwischen sind alle Zelte runtergebrannt und nichts als Asche und Rauch ist zu sehen. Du bekommst trotzdem eine Gänsehaut und hast das Gefühl, jemand würde euch beobachten. Doch als du dich umsiehst ist da niemand. Ihr schleicht in die Richtung, in der etwa euer Zelt stand. Plötzlich siehst du jemanden hinter einem Zelt hocken.  
„Da ist er!"  
Hermine und du rennt zu ihm hin. Als ihr ihn erreicht, schließt ihr ihn in eure Arme.  
„Harry, da bist du ja. Was war den los?" Dabei steht ihr wieder auf und schaut ihn fragend an.  
„Ich bin hingefallen und irgendwie bewusstlos geworden. Ich weiß auch nicht." Dabei zuckt er mit den Schultern und starrt über eure Schultern. Du drehst dich um, doch da ist nichts.  
„Was ist den los?" Bevor er etwas erwidern kann, apparieren etwa ein Dutzend Zauberer um euch herum und schießen alle gleichzeitig einen Lähmzauber auf euch ab. Ihr duckt euch, als die roten Blitze über euch zusammentreffen.  
„Stopp! Das ist mein Sohn!" Mr. Weasley kommt auf euch zu gerannt und stellt sich neben euch.  
„Stehen bleiben! Verbrecher! Die waren es!" Ein Mann mit Schnauzer, der dir irgendwie bekannt vorkommt, droht euch und mustert euch eingehend aus zusammengekniffenen Augen.  
„Mr. Crouch, das sind Kinder! Sie glauben doch nicht, dass die all das hier gemacht haben!"  
Die Augen des Mannes, Mr. Crouch, huschen umher.  
„Da war jemand. Ein Mann." Harry zeigt auf die Stelle, auf die er gestarrt hat.  
„Ein Mann?"  
„Ja. Er hatte einen langen Mantel an, mehr konnte ich nicht erkennen. Und er hat das da herauf beschworen:" Dabei nickte Harry zum Himmel. Du schaust nach oben und siehst ein seltsam grün leuchtendes Zeichen; ein Totenkopf mit einer Schlange. Auch das Zeichen kommt dir bekannt vor, als hättest du es schon mal gesehen. Du spürst, dass es etwas böses ist und hast noch stärker das Gefühl, dass da noch jemand bei euch ist. _Ich werde ja schon richtig paranoid!_  
Mr. Crouch starrt das Zeichen an und befielt dann, weiter zu suchen. Hermine, Ron, Harry, du und Mr. Weasley geht zum Rest der Truppe, die noch immer auf euch warten. Mit Tränen in den Augen wirfst du dich in Charlies Arme.


	11. back again

Und was genau war das jetzt?"  
Obwohl dir das Zeichen von der Weltmeisterschaft nicht aus dem Kopf will, hast du immer noch keine Ahnung, woher du es kennst.  
„Es ist das dunkle Mal."  
Hermine nickt, um sich selbst zuzustimmen. Dabei schlingt sie die Decke enger um ihre Schultern.  
Harry, Ron, Hermine und du sitzt zusammen auf Rons Bett. Morgen werdet ihr nach Hogwarts fahren, frühestens in den Weihnachtsferien werdet ihr wiederkommen. Die Ereignisse von vorhin stecken euch noch tief in den Knochen. Mr. Wealey hat euch erstmal in den Fuchsbau zurückgebracht.  
Natürlich könnt ihr jetzt nicht mehr schlafen.  
„Was ist das?" Auch Harry hat keine Ahnung, was das war.  
„Du weißt das nicht? Das Dunkle Mal ist das Zeichen von Du-wisst-schon-wem. Seine Anhänger haben es überall dort erscheinen lassen, wo sie gemordet haben."  
„Voldemorts Anhänger?"  
Hermine und Ron zucken zusammen als Harry seinen Namen ausspricht. Was du echt lustig findest, zumindest bei Hermine.  
Sie kennt diesen Begriff erst, seit sie elf ist, und ihr Familie hat auch nie etwas damit zu tun gehabt. Also wieso hat sie so eine Angst bei dem Namen?  
Bei Ron verstehst du es ja noch, wer weiß, wer alles von seinen Verwandten durch ihn und seine Gefolgschaft ermordet wurde und was er sich als kleines Kind alles für Horrorgeschichten anhören musste, aber bei Hermine? Das ist nichts als Panikmache der breiten Masse.  
„Sag doch nicht seinen Namen. Ja, seiner Anhänger. Sie heißen Todesser und haben dieses Zeichen auf ihren Arm tätowiert. Damit konnte er sie zu sich rufen. Echt gruselig, wenn du mich fragst." Er schüttelte sich und blickte verstört drein.  
Du nickst und kuschelst dich in deine Decke.  
„Wir sollten versuchen, nochmal etwas zu schlafen." Du siehst Hermine dankbar an. Du hättest gerne noch einen Moment für dich. Ihr legt euch alle in eure Betten und starrt an die Decke. Erst, als die ersten Sonnenstrahlen raus kommen, dämmerst du ein.

An Gleis 9 ¾ schlingst du deine Arme um Charlie. Er vergräbt seine Nase in deinen Haaren und atmet tief ein. Du drückst dein Gesicht an seine Schulter und schließt die Augen. Wenn dieser Moment nur für immer andauern würde! Ihr hattet so wenig Zeit für einander in dem Chaos.  
„Denk an mich."  
„Ich werde jede Sekunde an dich denken", murmelt er wie selbstverständlich und drückt dich an den Schultern von sich weg.  
„Du musst los."  
Du nickst traurig und küsst ihn nochmal. Als du seine warmen, weichen Lippen spürst durchspült dich ein Gefühl von Trauer und Alleinsein. Dein Herz verkrampft sich und scheint zu bluten und tausend Tode zu durchleben. Du siehst ihm in die Augen und siehst die gleiche Melancholie. Du verziehst deine Mundwinkel zu einem brüchigen Schmunzeln. Dann drehst du dich um.

Heute morgen sind alle herum gehetzt, und obwohl wohl keiner von euch ein Auge zu machen, geschweige denn erholsam schlafen konnte seit ihr viel zu spät dran gewesen. Mrs. Weasley war am schlimmsten; ständig ist sie um euch herum gewuselt und euch angezischt, ob dies und jenes schon gepackt habt. Ginny war am Ende so verzweifelt und verunsichert, dass sie alles nochmal neu gepackt hat. Natürlich musstet ihr, kaum dass ihr losgefahren seit, nochmal umdrehen, da Fred irgendetwas total Wichtiges für die Experimente vergessen hatte.

Jetzt stehst du hinter dem Fenster eines Abteils, das ihr gefunden habt. Ein lautes Pfeilen ertönt als ihr losfahrt. Du winkst so lange, bis du Charlie nicht mehr sehen kannst. Zuletzt wirft er dir noch einen Kuss zu. Traurig lässt du dich auf deinen Platz neben dem Fenster fallen, lehnst deinen Kopf an die Wand und schweifst mit deinen Gedanken ab. Draußen ist alles grau und dunkel – selbst für Großbritannien im September ein nicht allzu normaler Anblick. Du hast mal Bilder von Frankreich um diese Zeit gesehen. Sonne satt und Leute in kurzen Hosen und Röcken. Zuerst starrst du nur aus dem Fenster und wartest auf den Regen, der sicher noch kommen wird, doch dann hörst du, wie Hermine auf Harry einredet.

„Sei ganz ehrlich Harry. Deine Narbe hat weh getan, oder?"  
Harrys Hand schnellt runter, doch dir ist klar, dass er gerade seine berühmte Narbe gerieben hat. Auf seinem Schoß liegt die heutige Ausgabe des Tagespropheten. Ganz vorne prangt die Schlagzeile „Terror auf der Quidditch Weltmeisterschaft" und darunter ein Bild des Dunklen Mals. Hermine beugt sich vor und senkt ihre Stimme.  
„Du solltest Sirius davon berichten. Er möchte sowas bestimmt wissen."  
Harry sieht nach draußen. Dann holt er aus seinem Koffer über ihm auf der Gepäckablage einen Bogen Pergament und seine Feder. Mit seiner krakeligen Schrift bedeckt er fast die ganze Seite und steckt ihn dann in einen Umschlag. Außen schreibt er 'Schnuffel' drauf – Sirius' Spitzname. Er bindet ihn an Hedwig´s Bein und schickt ihn nach draußen.

Die restliche Fahrt über passiert nichts spannendes. Ron nascht Unmengen an Süßigkeiten – anscheinend war die Süßigkeitentante da während du geistig abwesend warst. Als ihr endlich ankommt ist es noch hell. Doch anstatt wie sonst sofort in die Große Halle zu gehen, werdet ihr auf halbem Weg quasi aufgehalten. Ein kleiner Junge schreit „Kutsche!" und zeigt auf den Himmel. Sofort stürzt ihr hin.

Tatsächlich fliegt eine große, gold-blaue Kutsche am Himmel, gezogen von mehreren geflügelten Pferden. Du traust deinen Augen kaum. Warum in Gottes Namen fliegt eine Kutsche auf das Schlossgelände? Hagrid, der versucht die Pferde zu lotsen, fuchtelt wild mit zwei Scheiben rum und wirft sich gerade noch rechtzeitig zur Seite, bevor er von fast von der Kutsche getroffen wird. Neben dir rufen alle wild durcheinander und zeigen mit den Fingern auf das Spektakel.  
„Also hier wird einem ja richtig was geboten!", schreit einer der Zwillinge – du könntest schwören es ist George – direkt in dein Ohr.  
Dann wirst du auf noch etwas aufmerksam. Ein kleines Boot mit einer Flagge treibt auf euch zu. Nur ein einziger Mann ist zu sehen. Du tippst Harry an und nickst zum See. Genau in dem Moment erhebt sich das kleine Boot und wächst zu einem riesigen Schiff heran. Das Wasser schäumt auf, unzählige Flaggen wehen im Wind, das Hauptsegel wird herunter gelassen und zeigt einen Drachen.

Dann werdet ihr von Professor McGonagall in die Große Halle gescheucht.

Du setzt dich in die Mitte des Gryffindortisches, Harry neben und Ron und Hermine gegenüber dir. Seamus Finnigan, Neville Longbottom und Dean Thomas setzen sich zu euch. Ihr sprecht über das gerade Gesehene, die Ferien und natürlich über die Weltmeisterschaft. Gerade, als Seamus Vermutungen äußern will, wer das Dunkle Mal heraufbeschworen haben könnte, öffnet sich die große Eingangstür. Augenblicklich wird es still im Saal. Eine Reihe von neuen Erstklässlern geht den Durchgang entlang nach vorne, angeführt von Professor McGonagall. Als sie vorne stehen, stellt sie einen dreibeinigen Stuhl auf die erste Stufe, sodass alle Schüler ihn sehen können. Darauf legt sie den Sprechende Hut, der bereits sehr abgenutzt zu seien schien. Du hättest schwören können, dass seit deinem ersten Jahr noch ein Flicken dazu gekommen ist. Nach einem kurzen Augenblick zitterte der Hut leicht und ein Schlitz, eine Art Mund, öffnete sich vorne. Dann beginnt er mit seinem Eröffnungsreim.

Wie eigentlich jedes Jahr hörst du kaum zu und starrst stattdessen die gegenüber liegende Wand an. Als du wieder aufblickst, setzt sich bereits die erste Neue, ein blondes kleines Mädchen, auf den Stuhl und wird nach Rawenclaw geschickt.

„Hab ich etwas wichtiges verpasst?"  
Ron schüttelt den Kopf. „Nö, der Hut hat nur etwas gesungen. Nicht besonderes."  
Du nickst und starrst auf den Teller vor dir. Du hast einen Bärenhunger und außerdem musst du ständig an Charlie denken. Was er jetzt wohl macht? Ob er auch an dich denkt?  
Ungeduldig wartest du, bis auch die letzte Person – ein blasser Junge, der ab jetzt in Gryffindor seien wird – eingeteilt worden war.

Dann erhebt sich Dumbledore. Alle hören mit dem Geschnatter auf und sehen zu ihm hoch.  
„Jetzt, da wir uns alle niedergelassen haben, möchte ich eine Ankündigung machen. In diesem Jahr wir dieses Schloss nicht nur euch ein Zuhause bieten, sondern auch ein paar ganz besonderen Gästen." Du bist dir sicher, dass er die Kutsche und das Schiff meint, dass ihr vorhin gesehen habt. Zeitgleich geht das Haupttor nochmal auf und Filch, der seltsame Hausmeister, kaum herein gehastet. Seine langen Haare nach hinten gekämmt und sein Gesicht schweißbedeckt, keucht er wie nach einem Marathon. Seine linke Hand hat er auf die Brust gedrückt; sofort fragst du dich, wer alles trauern würde, wenn er einen Herzinfarkt bekommen würde.  
„Ihr müsst wissen, dass Hogwarts ausgewählt wurde..." Weiter kommt er nicht. Filch keucht noch kurz weiter und haspelt dann etwas Unverständliches. Die Schüler fangen zu tuscheln und teilweise auch zu lachen an. Dumbledore erwidert leise etwas und schickt Filch wieder raus. „Nun denn. Hogwarts wurde ausgewählt, Schauplatz einer legendären Veranstaltung, des Trimagischen Turniers zu werden. Für alle, die es nicht wissen, das Trimagische Turnier ist eine Begegnung dreier Schulen in einer Reihe von magischen Wettstreiten. Von jeder Schule wird nur ein Schüler ausgewählt um anzutreten. Eines muss klar sein: einmal ausgewählt, müsst ihr allein da durch. Und glaubt mir wenn ich euch sage, diese Wettstreite sind nichts für schwache Herzen.  
Schön, später mehr dazu. Aber zuvor, begrüßt zusammen mit mir die charmanten Schülerinnen von der Beauxbatons-Akademie für Zauberei und ihre Schulleiterin, Madame Maxime."

Die Tür geht auf und herein kamen etwas ein Dutzend Mädchen in blauen Schuluniformen, allesamt bildhübsch. Nach ein paar Schritten blieben sie stehen und seufzten den Personen rechts von ihnen zu. Die hatten einen verträumten Gesichtsausdruck und lächelten verschwommen vor sich hin. Und musst schmunzeln. Wie leicht manche Jungs den Verstand verlieren! Dann liefen die Mädchen weiter und blieben auf eurer Höhe stehen. Sie drehten sich zu euch und seufzten wieder auf. Du schaust sie dir genau an. Wer von ihnen wird wohl teilnehmen? Dir kommen sie alle etwas zu mädchenhaft und empfindlich vor, doch wer weiß was sie alles drauf haben? Harry und Ron dagegen hatten den selben, fast schon bekifften, Ausdruck in den Augen. Ron starrte den Mädchen hinterher als sich nach vorne hüpften. Vorne machten sie einen leichten Knicks, blaue Vögel erschienen, flogen in der gesamten Halle umher und verpufften zu blauem Glitzerregen. Eine Tänzerin und ein kleines Mädchen in einem kunstvollen weiß-orangenem Ballettanzug liefen ganz hinten. Dann kam die Schulleiterin rein, eine große Frau mit einem braunen Bob und einem seltsamen Kostüm. Als sie vorbeilief zog sie alle Blicke auf sich. Die zwei Tänzerinnen nahmen sich an der Hand und verbeugten sich vor der Schulleiterin. Die ganze Halle klatschte Beifall, die Jungs standen sogar auf und kriegten sich kaum mehr ein. Dumbledore lief der fast doppelt so großen Madame Maxime entgegen und küsste ihre Hand.

Dann lief Dumbledore wieder zu seinem Pult. „Und nun unsere Freunde aus dem Norden, begrüßen wir die stolzen Söhne von Durmstrang und ihren Schulleiter, Igor Karkaroff."  
Diesmal kam eine Gruppe Jungs herein, Jungen mit grimmigen Gesichtern, dicken Pelzmänteln und -mützen und je einem goldenen Stab. Mit diesem donnerten sie auf den Steinboden. Du spürst das rhythmische Klopfen deine Bein hoch ziehen, alles in dir scheint mit zu vibrieren. Dann, mit einem letzten Schwenken, legen sie die Stäbe nieder und hechten nach vorne. Ihr dreht eure Köpfe und schaut sie bewundernd an. So etwas hast du noch nie gesehen! Die Vordersten fangen an, einen Überschlag zu machen und und raue Schritte zu tanzen. In dem Moment kommen drei weitere Personen rein: ein Schüler, der dir bekannt vorkommt, ganz vorne; hinten ein junger Mann; und der auffälligste, ein Mann mit einem eiskalten Gesichtsausdruck im weißen Mantel und einer schwarzen Pelzmütze.  
„Ich werd' verrückt. Das ist Victor Krum!", meint Ron. Du schaust dir den Ersten nochmal an. Stimmt, du kennst ihn von der Weltmeisterschaft! Du hättest nie geglaubt, dass er noch zur Schule geht.  
Vorne halten zwei Schüler je einen Stab und pusten. Zwei Drachen aus Feuer fliegen durch die Luft und brüllen, bevor sie sich vereinen und mit einer Hitzewelle verschwinden.  
Igor Karkaroff geht direkt auf Dumbledore zu und umarmt ihn. Dumbledore klopft ihm auf die Schulter.

Die beiden Schulleiter setzten sich zu den restlichen Lehrern, die Schüler je an einen eigenen Tisch, der an den von Rawenclaw bzw. Slytherin angrenzt. Dumbledore eröffnet das Essen und vor euch tauchen das beste Essen auf, da man sich nur vorstellen kann. Türme aus Eiscreme, Krüge mit Kürbissaft, Schichten an Hähnchenschenkel. Nachdem du dich mit Wackelpudding vollgestopft hast, bringen vier Männer und der Leitung von Filch etwas nach vorne, dass aussieht wie ein prächtiger Turm aus mehreren Stufen; Gold, Edelsteine und Glasmosaik verzierten das Gebilde. Alle werden automatisch leise, als Dumbledore wieder nach vorne tritt.

„Ich bitte um Aufmerksamkeit. Ich würde gern einige Worte sagen. Nie endender Ruhm winkt dem Schüler, der das Trimagische Turnier gewinnt. Aber dazu muss dieser Schüler drei Aufgaben überstehen. Eine gefährlicher und riskanter als die andere."  
Fred und George schräg gegenüber von dir murmeln gleichzeitig ein „voll krass" und auch du hältst gespannt die Luft an. Du kannst es kaum erwarten mehr zu hören, etwas in deinem Herzen zieht dich zu dem goldenen Turm da vorne und drängt dich zur Teilnahme am Turnier. Du liebst Abenteuer.  
„Deshalb da das Ministerium eine neue Regel aufgestellt. Um all das zu erklären, ist der Leiter für internationale magische Zusammenarbeit bei uns, Mister Bartemius Crouch."  
Mr. Crouch, ein Mann mittleren Alters mit einem ziemlich durchfurchten Gesicht und einem Schnauzer, trat nach vorn neben Dumbledore und der großen spitzen Truhe.

Im selben Augenblick kracht etwas, Blitze erhellen die Halle und die magische Decke, die den Himmel draußen widerspiegelt, spielt verrückt. Du zuckst zusammen; so etwas hast du noch nie erlebt. Auch alle anderen werden panisch, ducken sich, schauen sich nach der Decke um und fangen an zu kreischen, als eine Art Erschütterung durch die Halle geht.  
Plötzlich schießt ein orangefarbener Lichtstrahl zur Decke, der die Situation entschärft. Alle werden still und starren nach vorne.  
Ein Mann tritt ins Kerzenlicht. Er ist relativ groß und korpulent. Seine Klamotten sind nass und matschig und er stützte sich auf einen Stock, der laut auf den Steinboden hämmerte. Seine strähnigen Haare fallen im ins Gesicht. Und als du dir eben dieses Gesicht ansiehst krampft sich dein Magen zusammen. Es ist von Narben durchfurcht und strahlte eine seltsame Brutalität und Härte aus. Aber das Erschreckenste waren seine Augen: Sein rechtes Auge schien normal zu sein, klein und schwarz. Doch sein Linkes war blau und groß, etwa so groß wie eine Galleone, und blickte in die Schülermenge hinein. Dann bewegt es sich, völlig unabhängig vom normalen Auge, nach links, rechts, nach oben und nach unten; und plötzlich drehte es sich nach hinten, blickte in seinen Kopf hinein, sodass man nur noch den weißen Augapfel sehen konnte.  
Der Fremde ging direkt auf Dumbledore zu und schüttelte ihm die Hand.  
„Verdammtes Sauwetter", knurrte er. Seine tiefe Stimme, die eher nach einem wütenden Bär als nach einem Menschen klang, hallte von den Wänden wider. Dumbledore schien davon nicht beeindruckt.

Auf einmal fingen alle an zu tuscheln, jeder drehte sich zu seinem Nachbarn um und zischte ihm etwas zu.  
„Das ist Mad-Eye Moody."  
„Alastor Moody? Der Auror?"  
„Auror?" Dean runzelt verwirrt die Stirn.  
„Er jagt schwarze Zauberer. Askaban verdankt die Hälfte seiner Häftlinge ihm. Soll jetzt aber total verrückt sein."  
Moody humpelte zur Wand und holte einen Flachmann aus seiner Manteltasche. Er nahm einen kräftigen Schluck und schüttelte sich.  
„Was er da wohl trinkt?"  
„Keine Ahnung. Aber Kürbissaft wird's wohl nicht sein."

Eure Aufmerksamkeit wird wieder nach vorne gezogen. Mr. Crouch tritt noch einen Schritt vor und breitet die Arme aus. Dabei blinzelte er ständig nervös und zuckte mit seinen Händen, was dich auch nervös macht. „Nach reiflicher Überlegung hat das Ministerium beschlossen, dass um der eigenen Sicherheit willen kein Schüler, der jünger ist als siebzehn Jahre, sich um die Teilnahme am Trimagischen Turnier bewerben darf." Ein Aufschrei geht durch die Halle. Überall protestieren die unterschiedlichsten Schüler, sie stehen auf und beschweren sich über die Einschränkung. Fred und George sind am lautesten. „Das ist ja voller Schwachsinn! Sie haben ja keine Ahnung!"  
Dumbledore schreit mit lauter Stimme „SEID RUHIG!". Obwohl immer noch vereinzelt ein Protest zu hören ist wird es wieder still. Dann lässt er die goldene Truhe mit seinem Zauberstab in sich zusammen schmelzen, Stufe um Stufe sinkt zusammen und gibt den Blick auf einen massiven Kelch frei. Oben ist eine Reihe Runen eingraviert und auch sonst macht er einen magischen, ungeheuer alten Eindruck, als würde es ihn schon seit Anbeginn der Zeit geben. Eine blaue Flamme erscheint und brennt in der Luft.

„Das ist der Feuerkelch. Wer sich für das Turnier bewerben möchte, braucht bloß seinen Namen auf ein Stück Pergament zu schreiben und es bis Donnerstag Abend um diese Zeit in die Flamme zu werfen. Tut das nicht leichtfertig! Seid ihr erst ausgewählt, gibt es kein Zurück mehr.  
Jetzt, in diesem Moment, hat das Trimagische Turnier begonnen."


	12. you know where I'll be found

Am nächsten Morgen sitzt ihr in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Du redest mit Hermine neben dir. Der gesamte Raum hat sich mal wieder verändert, wie bei jedem neuen Lehrer. Plötzlich schwingt die Tür auf, knallt gegen die Wand und lässt alle Schüler verstummen. Mad-Eye Moody betritt das Klassenzimmer uns stellt sich vorne an die Tafel. Er mustert euch mit seinem seltsamen Auge, dann dreht er sich um und schreibt seinen Namen an die Tafel.  
„Alastor Moody; Ex-Auror, Dorn im Auge des Ministeriums und euer Lehrer in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Ich komme nur auf Bitten von Dumbledore. Und Schluss. Punkt. Ende. Noch was unklar?" Keiner sagt ein Wort, einige scheinen sogar den Atem an zu halten. Moody hat eine unglaubliche Präsens, der man sich nicht widersetzen will oder kann.  
„Beim Herangehen an die dunklen Künste glaube ich an die praktische Methode. Aber zuerst eine Frage: Wer kann mir sagen, wie viele Unverzeihliche Flüche es gibt?"  
„Drei, Sir." Hermine ist die einzige, die sich traut, etwas zu sagen.  
„Die so heißen, weil..." Er schreibt dick und fett das Wort UNVERZEIHLICH an die Tafel.  
„Weil es unverzeihlich ist, sie zu benutzen. Wer auch nur einen davon anwendet..."  
„Bekommt eine Reise ohne Wiederkehr nach Askaban, korrekt. Das Ministerium sagt, ihr seit zu jung um diese Flüche kennen zu lernen. Ich sag was anderes. Ihr müsst wissen, was euch erwartet." Er knallt seine Kreide auf den Tisch, sodass ihr zusammenzuckt. „Ihr müsst vorbereitet sein." Wieder schreibt er etwas an.  
„Sie müssen sich einen anderen Platz für ihren Kaugummi suchen als die Unterseite ihres Pultes, Mister Finnigan!"Du drehst dich überrascht zu Seamus um wie fast alle in der Klasse.  
„Das ist doch nicht wahr. Der alte Sack kann offenbar nach hinten sehen", flüstert der seien Nachbarn zu.  
Moody dreht sich um, schmeißt seine Kreide nach hinten und donnert los. „Und quer durchs Klassenzimmer hören! So, welchen Fluch sollen wir uns zuerst vornehmen. Weasley!"  
„Ja..?"  
„Aufstehen. Nenn uns einen Fluch."  
Ron steht alleine vor ihm und scheint unglaublich nervös zu sein. Obwohl sie etwa gleich groß sind wirkt Moody, als hätte er alle Macht der Welt. Du hast Mitleid mit Ron; so käsig, wie er im Gesicht ist, hast du ihn seltenst gesehen.  
„Nun ja, ich äh weiß nur einen, von meinem Vater. Der Imperius-Fluch."  
„Oh ja, den kennt dein Vater ja bestens. Der hat im Ministerium vor ein paar Jahren viel Kummer gemacht. Ich werd euch jetzt den Grund dafür zeigen." Während Moody zurück nach vorne geht, setzt Ron sich erleichtert hin. Du lächelst ihm leicht zu um ihn auf zu muntern. Vorne hantiert Moody mit einem der Gläser rum. Er nimmt eine Spinne heraus und macht sie mit einem Engorgio bestimmt zehn Mal größer. Dir läuft es kalt den Rücken runter. Dann, nach einem Imperio, lässt er sie auf das erste Pult, direkt vor Dean Thomas lachen ein paar, als Dean erschrocken nach hinten weicht. Du zitterst, obwohl sie nicht mal in deiner Reichweite ist. Deine Spinnenphobie ist genauso schlimm wie die von Ron, wenn nicht sogar noch ausgeprägter.  
„Keine Sorge, sie ist völlig harmlos." Er lässt sie auf Crabbes Kopf hüpfen. In dir spannt sich alles zusammen, während jetzt wirklich alle lachen. Hoffentlich lässt er sie nicht zu mir kommen!  
Jetzt schickt er die Spinne zu Padma. Sie krabbelt ihren Arm hoch.  
„Außer wenn sie beißt. Dann ist sie tödlich."  
Zuerst schwebt sie nur über Rons Kopf, dann lässt er sie runter. Links hörst du das tiefe, verächtlich Lachen von Draco. Moody bemerkt es auf.  
„Was gibt's da zu lachen?"  
Mit Schwung schickt er sie zu ihm rüber, genau auf Malfoys Gesicht. Du brichst ihn schallendes Gelächter aus, als er ängstlich rumquieckt. Harry klatscht in die Hände und sogar Moody lacht.  
„Hat Talent, die Kleine, nicht? Was soll ich sie jetzt tun lassen? Aus dem Fenster springen? Sich ersaufen?"  
Er lässt sie gegen ein Glas klatschen und über einem Wassereimer schweben. Keiner lacht mehr, euch ist klar, dass er die totale Macht über die Spinne hat. Dass ein schwarzer Zauberer die gleiche Macht über euch haben könnte. Dass er euch dazu bringen könnte, euch umzubringen oder jemand anderen zu töten und ihr könntet nichts dagegen tun. Er lässt sie wieder zu sich zurück schweben und sieht jeden einzelnen von euch gespannt an, durch forscht euch mit seinen Blicken. Ihr dreht euch wieder nach vorne.  
„Unmengen von Hexen und Zauberern haben behauptet, sie hätten nur deshalb den Befehlen, die ihnen Ihr-wisst-schon-Wer gegeben hat, Folge geleistet, weil sie unter dem Imperius-Fluch standen. Aber hier wird's knifflig: wie finden wir die heraus, die lügen?"  
In deinem Kopf breitet sich diese Frage aus wie schwarzer Rauch. Denn er hat vollkommen Recht, so etwas ist quasi unmöglich.  
„Noch ein Fluch, noch ein Fluch. Auf, auf, kommt."  
Diesmal melden sich mehr Leute. Vorne streckt Neville zögernd seine Hand nach oben.  
„Longbottom, oder? Aufstehen. Pofessor Sprout sagte mir, du hättest wohl eine besondere Begabung für Kräuterkunde."  
Neville nickt ruckartig und schluckt. Er ist nicht besonders gut in der Schule, außer in Kräuterkunde, aber er ist unglaublich nett und loyal.  
„Da ist noch der Cruciatus-Fluch."  
„Korrekt, korrekt. Komm, komm." Begeistert winkt er Neville mit seinem Zauberstab nach vorne und setzt dort die Spinne auf den Tisch. „Besonders grässlich. Der Folter-Fluch. Crucio!"  
Die Spinne windet sich und gibt komische Geräusche von sich. Alle in der Klasse starren nach vorne. Wenn da jetzt ein Mensch liegen würde, würde er sich die Seele aus dem Leib schreien, schießt es dir durch den Kopf. Du kannst nicht hinsehen, es ist einfach zu grauenhaft, aber gleichzeitig kriegst du deine Augen nicht davon los. Es ist wie bei einem Autounfall, es ist schrecklich unmenschlich und trotzdem starren alle hin.  
„Aufhören! Sehen Sie nicht, wie sehr ihn das quält? Aufhören!" erst durch Hermines Zwischenruf merkst du, dass Neville am ganzen Leib zittert und die Augen zusammenkneift. Eine Welle des Mitleids überrollt dich. Er hat so etwas nicht verdient. Moody lässt von der Spinne ab und räuspert sich. Dann trägt er sie zu Hermine und legt sie vor sie auf ihr Buch.  
„Vielleicht kannst du uns den letzten Unverzeihlichen Fluch nennen, Miss Granger. Nein?"  
Hermine schüttelt mit Tränen in den Augen den Kopf. Sie sieht noch nicht mal nach unten, was du ihr nicht verübeln kannst. Dir dreht sich der Magen um, als Moody mit einem „ Avada Kedavra!" die Spinne tötet. Beim grünen Licht presst du die Lippen zusammen und drückst Hermines Hand unter dem Tisch.  
„Der tödliche Fluch. Es gibt nur einen Menschen, der ihn überlebt hat. Und der sitzt hier unter uns."  
Moody humpelt direkt vor Harrys Platz und sieht auf ihn herab. Harry erwidert den Blick. Dann wendet sich Moody leicht ab und nimmt einen kräftigen Schluck aus seinem Flachmann. Als endlich die Schulglocke ertönt seit ihr alle heil froh, verschwinden zu können. Du packst schnell deine Sachen in deine Tasche und ziehst leicht an Hermines Ärmel um ihr zu zeigen, dass du fertig bist. Dann verlasst ihr zusammen mit Harry und Ron den Verteidigungsraum.

„Super der Typ, oder? Absolut übergeschnappt natürlich. Niemand, mit dem man in einem Raum seien will. Aber der weiß, wovon er redet. Er hat dem Bösen ins Auge gesehen." Ron scheint richtig begeistert zu sein und auch du bist beeindruckt von dem Typen. Aber gleichzeitig möchtest du weit weg von ihm. Er ist dir nicht ganz geheuer.  
„Diese Flüche sind nicht ohne Grund unverzeihlich. So etwas vor einer Klasse zu machen. Habt ihr Nevilles Gesicht gesehen?"  
Harry stößt sie an und ihr bleibt stehen. Neville lehnt seine Stirn gegen eine Fensterscheibe und starrt mit verschleiertem Blick nach draußen. Du machst dir Sorgen. Es scheint ihn wirklich getroffen zu haben.  
„Neville?" Du willst ihn gerade an tippen als Moody sich an euch vorbei drängelt. Er packt seine Schulter und dreht ihn zu sich um. „Junge? Alles klar?"  
Neville blickt nach unten und nickt kaum merklich. Es ist offensichtlich, dass er schnell weg möchte.  
„Komm, wir trinken einen Tee, ich möchte dir was zeigen."  
Ganz langsam folgt Neville Moody die Treppen wieder hoch. Hermine und du tauscht einen Blick aus; auch sie scheint sich nicht wohl in seiner Nähe zu fühlen.

Als nächstes steht Verwandlung auf dem Stundenplan. Ihr setzt euch auf eure Plätze und hört MrGonagall zu, wie sie euch ermahnt, ja auf zu passen und alles richtig zu machen. Dann fangt ihr mit dem neuen Stoff an. Inzwischen bist du schon ganz gut darin, eine Schildkröte in einen Suppenteller zu verwandeln. Nur, dass das Porzellan wie schildkrötenpanzerähnliches Material aussieht.  
„Du, Hermine", wisperst du zu deiner Freundin hinüber. Die brummst um zu zeigen, dass sie zu hörst.  
„Was machen eigentlich die Französinnen und Bulgaren jetzt?"  
Hermine hört auf, ihr Tier hin und her zu verwandeln und überlegt. Dann zuckt sie widerwillig mit den Schultern. „Weiß ich nicht."  
Du brummst und starrst konzentriert deinen Suppenteller an. „Wollen wir's herausfinden?"  
Hermine verzieht das Gesicht, so als würde sie in eine saure Zitrone beißen. Harry, der genau vor dir sitzt, dreht sich um und grinst dich an.  
„Wenn nicht wir, wer dann?"  
„Mr. Potter, haben sie bereits eine anständige Keksdose zu Stande gebracht?" McGonagall, die grauen Haare streng nach hinten gebunden, fixiert ihn aus ihren Katzenaugen heraus. Harry dreht sich ertappt nach vorne und tippt seinen Maulwurf mit der Zauberstabspitze an. Das Tier hat bereits ein graues Fell, das wie Blech aussieht, und auch die Form erinnert entfernt an eine Dose. „So gut wie, Professor."  
„Das ist nicht gut genug. Anstatt mit Miss Bilston zu reden, könnten Sie sich auf ihre Aufgabe konzentrieren."  
Harry nickt und murmelte den passenden Zauberspruch. Auch du gibst Ruhe, aber die Idee, sich mit Hilfe des Tarnumhangs zu der Kutsche und dem Schiff zu stehlen, bleibt in einem hinteren Winkel deines Kopfes bestehen.

Nach einer Doppelstunde Kräuterkunde und Geschichte lauft ihr zur Großen Halle. Draußen regnet es in Strömen und du bist froh, dass es nach Kräuterkunde noch trocken war. Der Feuerkelch steht in der Mitte des Raumes, über ihm die blaue Flamme und um ihn herum ein blau leuchtender Ring. Du siehst ihn dir stirnrunzelnd an. Du musst noch nicht mal fragen, Hermine beginnt sofort mit einer Erklärung.  
„Das ist eine Altersgrenze. Nur, wer ein bestimmtes Alter erreicht hat kann unbeschadet hinüber."  
Du nickst. Wahrscheinlich ist Dumbledore dafür verantwortlich. Du denkst daran, wie Fred und George gestern Abend noch verkündet haben, dass sie den Kelch austricksen werden. Jetzt kommt dir das ziemlich naiv vor. Im regelmäßigem Abstand werfen Schüler ihre Namen in den Kelch, einige kennst du mit Namen. Hermine setzt sich auf eine Bank am Rand der Halle und lässt Harry und Ron über das Turnier reden. Du setzt dich zu Hermine und denkst nach. Du hast Charlie gestern noch gesehen, trotzdem vermisst du ihn schrecklich. Inzwischen müsste er wieder in Rumänien sein. Du denkst daran, wie ihr Hagrid in der ersten Klassen geholfen habt, mit seinem Drachen Norbert auszukommen. Ron hatte dafür gesorgt, dass er abgeholt wurde. Hagrid war danach am Boden zerstört gewesen, aber er hat eingesehen, dass es nicht anders ging. Man kann einen Drachen nicht in einer kleinen Hütte auf einem Schulgelände großziehen.  
Auf einmal kommen laute Rufe von der Tür her auf euch zu. Du schaust hin und siehst einen klitschnassen Cedric Diggory, der, von seinen Freunden angefeuert, zum Feuerkelch läuft. Er läuft durch die blaue Linie und wirft ein Stück Pergament in den Kelch. Als der Zettel im Feuer verbrennt, fangen alle zu klatschen und pfeifen an. Du lächelst nur schwach. Dir kommt er nicht wie ein Champion vor. Hermine meinte mal, dass er ganz gut in der Schule seien soll, und du weißt, dass er Vertrauensschüler ist, aber du siehst ihn einfach nicht gegen Monster kämpfen oder um sein Leben rennen.  
Mit lautem Lachen verschwinden er und eine Freunde wieder.  
Ron und Harry laufen am Rand der blauen Linie entlang. Diesmal hörst du ihn zu.  
„Nie endender Ruhm, das wär doch was, oder? In drei Jahren, dann, wenn wir alt genug sind fürs Turnier."  
„Ich lass dir gern den Vortritt." Harry krempelt sich die Ärmel hoch. Er ist auch so schon berühmt genug. Genau da laufen Fred und George mit lauten JA! Rufen in die Halle. Lautes Klatschen und Rufen brandet auf; die beiden sind sehr beliebt und egal, ob es nun klappen wird oder nicht, es wird auf jeden Fall eine Show. Du klatscht laut und jaulst herum. Genauso wie Hermine glaubst du nicht, dass schlichter Alterungstrank sie weiter bringen wird. Sie kommen auf eure Seite und klatschen die Leute der Reihe nach ab.  
„Tja, Leute, wir haben es geschafft."  
„Heute morgen zusammengebraut."  
„Das wird nur nicht funktionieren", trällert Hermine neben dir. Du grinst in dich hinein. Natürlich hat sie Recht, aber dass sie es ihnen auch noch so unter die Nase reibt... Fred und George setzten sich natürlich prompt neben euch. Fred sitzt rechts von dir und George links von deiner besten Freundin.  
„Ach nein?"  
„Und wieso nicht?"  
„Könnt ihr das da sehen?" Du zeigst auf die magische Linie. Schließlich musst du deine beste Freundin unterstützen. „Das ist eine Alterslinie. Sie ist von Dumbledore persönlich gezogen worden", beendet Hermine deine Erklärung.  
„Na und?"  
„Na und? Ein Genie wie Dumbledore überlistet man auf einen Fall mit der peinlich unterbelichteten Idee, Alterungstrank zu benutzen."  
„Das macht ja die Nummer so genial."  
„Dass sie so peinlich unterbelichtet ist."  
Mit einem breiten Grinsen stehen sie auf, stellen sich auf eine Bank und schütteln die Reagenzgläser.  
„Bereit, Fred?"  
„Bereit, George."  
„Wohl bekomm's." „Wohl bekomm's."  
Die beiden verhaken die Arme ineinander, schlucken den Inhalt der Gläser in einem Zug und hüpfen von der Bank direkt über die Linie. Alle sind leise, doch als sie drüber sind brandet Applaus auf. Auch du klatscht beeindruckt in die Hände. Trotzdem hast du das Gefühl, dass da noch was kommt. Die Zwillinge hingegen sind schon siegessicher, und nachdem sie und die Menge sich etwas beruhigt haben, stellen sie sich gemeinsam direkt vor den Kelch. Nach einem gemeinsamen „Bereit?" werfen sie ihre Namenszettel gleichzeitig in die Flamme. Du hältst den Atem an und auch sonst rührt sich kein Mensch. Dann, als nichts passiert, fangen alle an zu jubeln. Du spitzt die Lippen. Das war zu einfach!, hörst du eine Stimme in deinem Kopf schreien. Und tatsächlich,nach etwa fünf Sekunden schießen Ausläufer aus der blauen Flamme. Alle gehen erschrocken einen Schritt zurück. Zwei der Ausläufer treffen die Zwillinge genau in der Brust, sodass sie mit einer ungeheuren Wucht nach hinten geschleudert werden. Die anderen versperren dir die Sicht. Du stehst auf und drängelst dich vorbei. Noch bevor du sie siehst fangen die ersten das Lachen an. Als du die beiden mit grauen Haaren, Bärten und buschigen Augenbrauen siehst, musst du aus vollem Hals lachen. Die beiden fangen an, sich zu raufen und gegenseitig zu beschimpfen. Um dich herum feuern die anderen sie an.

Dann werden alle leise. Die beiden streiten sich noch immer, doch auch sie verstummen, als sie zum Eingangstor schauen.  
Viktor Krum läuft mit kräftigen, selbstbewussten Schritten auf den Feuerkelch zu und wirft seinen Namen hinein. Als er sich umdreht ziehen sich Hermines Mundwinkel leicht nach oben und sie blickt verlegen nach unten. Dein Blick huscht zu Viktor zurück, doch der ist schon fast wieder weg. Keiner scheint etwas zu bemerken, deshalb sagst du auch vorerst nichts. Wahrscheinlich hast du es dir auch nur eingebildet.


	13. who will it be?

An diesem Abend sitzt ihr im Gryffindorgemeindschaftsraum und brühtet über euren Hausaufgaben. In ungefähr einer dreiviertel Stunde beginnt die Championauswahl, weshalb deine Gedanken öfters abschweifen. Du weißt von fünf Gryffindor, die sich beworben haben, außerdem noch von vier Slytherin, zwei Hufflepuff und vier Rawenclaw. Ein paar andere werden sich auch beworben haben, aber du hast besseres zu tun als ständig neben dem Feuerkelch zu sitzen und Strichliste zu führen. Du schlägst gerade Bubotubel für Kräuterkunde nach, als Fred und George herein kommen. Alle heben den Kopf und fangen an zu klatschen. Madame Pompfrey hat es doch tatsächlich geschafft, die Bärte verschwinden zu lassen. Ihre Haare hatten zwar noch immer einen leichten Graustich, aber ansonsten sahen sie aus wie immer. Die zwei kommen mit einem Grinsen rein, als wären sie gezogen worden, und nicht, als hätten sie sich bis auf die Knochen blamiert.  
„Yeah!"  
„Wir sind wieder da, back in the house."  
Sie klatschten bei den anderen aus ihrem Jahrgang ein und ließen sich dann auf die Sessel plumpsen. Du schüttelst den Kopf über so viel Albernheit. Diese unbeschwerte und lustige Art hätte ein Großteil der Schule nötig. Was dich wieder auf deine Idee bringt. Du beschließt, Harry am Freitag zu einem geheimen Rundgang zu den Gastschülern einzuspannen. Doch bevor du dir eine schlaue Möglichkeit einfallen lassen kannst, wie ihr unauffällig auf das Schiff kommen sollt, schaut Hermine auf ihre Uhr und springt auf.  
„Los schnell, sonst haben wir keinen guten Platz mehr."  
Du packst deine Sachen zusammen und folgst ihr durch die Porträttür die Treppen hinunter zur Großen Halle. Angekommen quetscht ihr euch zu Dean und Seamus dazu. Der Raum ist bereits brechend voll, alle wollen einen guten Blick auf den Feuerkelch haben. Besonders diejenigen, die sind beworben haben, hüpfen nervös auf ihren Sitzen herum. Einige sitzen sogar auf den Bänken, machen noch ein paar Witze, McGonagall und Snape drängeln sich durch den Mittelgang nach vorne durch. Die Schüler aus Durmstrang und die Mädchen aus Beauxbatons sitzen in eingenen Gruppen quasi direkt neben den Feuerkelch. Erst, als wirklich alle Schülerinnen und Schüler da sind, schließt Filch die Tür und Dumbledore tritt vor.  
„Setzt euch bitte. Das ist der Moment, auf den ihr alle gewartet habt: die Auswahl der Champions fängt an."  
Du hast eine lange Rede erwartet, doch wie immer hält Dumbledore sich kurz. In einer dramatischen Bewegung lässt er langsam die Lichter rund um die Halle schwächer scheinen. Inzwischen sitzen alle leise und gespannt auf ihren Sitzen. Mit immer noch erhobener Hand geht Dumbledore langsam, fast andächtig auf den Feuerkelch zu. Selbst von deinem Platz aus kannst du seine Hände zittern sehen. Als er ihn mit beiden Händen berührt, fällt dir das Atmen schwer. Dann geht er ein paar Schritte zurück. Du starrst auf den Kelch, wartest auf eine Veränderung, ein Zeichen, dass der erste Champion gewählt wurde. Dann wird es kurz sehr heiß in der Halle, eine Hitzewelle geht vom Kelch aus als sich die Flamme leuchtend rot färbt. Das Feuer zieht sich zusammen, wie eine lebende Pflanze, und spuckt dann einen Zettel aus.  
Ein verkohlter, noch leicht rauchender Fetzen Pergament segelt nach unten, langsam, wie eine Feder. Dumbledore fängt ihn auf und sieht ihn sich an.

„Der Champion für Durmstrang ist: Viktor Krum!"  
Hinter ihm fangen die Schüler aus Durmstrang an zu applaudieren, sie grölen und klopfen Viktor auf die Schulter und auf die Brust. Der tritt nach vorne, nimmt das Stück Pergament von Dumbledore entgegen, schüttelt ihm die Hand und geht nach hinten. Auch die Schüler aus Hogwarts klatschen begeistert in die Hände, vor allem die Quidditchfans und die Mädchen. Du schüttelst darüber nur schmunzelnd den Kopf. Hysterie wurde hier gerade neu definiert.  
Und noch während alle klatschen und die erste Auswahl mit ihrem Banknachbarn besprächen können, zieht sich die rote Flamme des Kelches wieder zusammen. Du stößt Harry mit deinem Ellenbogen in die Seite. Wieder wird ein Blatt Pergament ausgespuckt, diesmal blau und irgendwie rund. Dumbledore dreht es kurz und verkündet dann „Der Champion für Beauxbatons ist: Fleur Delacour."  
Das blonde Mädchen, dass sich immer über das Essen hier beschwert, erhebt sich und geht graziös und mit einem gewinnenden Lächeln nach vorne, um ihren Zettel abzuholen und genauso wie Krum hinten durch eine Tür in das Pokalzimmer zu verschwinden.  
Der nächste Zettel fliegt nach unten. Diesmal lehnst du dich nach vorne, um auch ja alles zu verstehen. Was interessieren dich all die anderen Champions? Wichtig ist, wer für Hogwarts ins Rennen geht. Dumbledore sieht ihn sich an, dreht ihn kurz und lässt sich Zeit. Anscheinend will er Spannung erzeugen, was auch klappt. Alle Hogwartsschüler sind leise, gespannt, wer dieses großartige Schloss vertritt.  
„Der Hogwartschampion ist: Cedric Diggory!"  
Alles explodiert, vor allem der Hufflepufftisch. Sie klatschen, stampfen mit den Füßen, stehen auf und jubeln ihm zu. Auch du klatscht laut mit, auch wenn du lieber einen Gryffindor vorne hättest stehen sehen wollen. Aber du bist dir sicher, dass es einen Grund gibt, warum der Kelch ihn gewählt hat. Vielleicht hat er besondere Fähigkeiten? Welche, die keiner kennt? Die den Sieg nach Hogwarts bringen werden. Als er in der Tür verschwindet, pfeifen ihm die Schüler immer noch hinterher. Dumbledore dreht sich in einer ausladenden Geste zu euch herum und ruf laut „Ausgezeichnet! Nun haben wir unsere drei Champions. Doch am Ende wird nur einer von ihnen in die Geschichte eingehen. Nur einer wird diesen Kelch der Kühnheit hochheben. Dieses Gefäß der Gewinner. Den Trimagischen Pokal!"  
Er dreht sich um, zeigt mit dem Finger nach vorne und Mr. Crouch zieht einen alten Lumpen von etwas, das er anscheinend herein geschmuggelt hat. Ein Pokal größtenteils aus Glas, mit Henkeln wie schlanke Drachen, der in einem stechenden Blau strahlt. Du holst schnappend nach Luft; so etwas wunderbares hast du noch nie gesehen.  
Doch dann schiebt sich etwas in dein Blickfeld. Snape tritt nach vorne, legt den Kopf schief und runzelt die Stirn. Du wirst wütend – kann er ausnahmsweise mal wo anders stören? - als auch die anderen Lehrer unruhig werden. Der Grund ist einfach: Der Feuerkelch, der immer noch im Raum steht, zischt, wird wieder rot und zieht sich zusammen. Dumbledore scheint nicht zu wissen, was los ist; er tritt zögernd näher und schützt seine Augen vor dem Feuer. Der Kelch spuckt noch einen Namen aus und der Zettel segeln langsam nach unten. Dumbledore fängt ihn auf und ließt, was drauf steht. Leise murmelt er einen Namen, doch das kann nicht sein. Unruhig rutscht du auf deinem Sitz herum. Diejenigen, die ganz nahe an Dumbledore dran sitzen, fangen an zu wispern und sich umzuschauen. Auch Dumbledore sieht sich um, überschaut alle Sitzreihen.  
„Harry Potter?" Alle drehen sich zu euch um. Harry, der bis gerade eben noch gestanden ist, setzt sich langsam hin. Du siehst ihn verwirrt an und dann siehst du wieder nach vorne. Unmöglich!  
„HARRY POTTER!" Dumbledore schreit durch die Halle, und selbst du zuckst unmerklich zusammen. Dieser Mann, so lustig und seltsam er auch seien mag, hatt eine Macht in der Stimme, die kaum zu übertreffen ist.  
„Geh schon Harry. Hergott nochmal, Harry." Hermine packt Harry an der Schulter und schubst ihn nach vorne. Harry geht andächtig, langsam in der Stille nach vorne. Als er vor Dumbledore steht zeigt der ihm den qualmenden Zettel. Harry sieht kurz drauf, dann geht sein Kopf ruckartig nach oben. Er steht mit dem Rucken zu euch, aber du weißt, was auf seinem Gesicht zu sehen ist; Verwirrung, Schreck, Unglaube und auf jeden Fall Angst. Angst vor dem Zettel, vor dem Turnier, vor den Folgen dieses... Streichs? Missverständnisses? Du weißt es nicht. Als er sich umdreht und nach vorne zum Lehrerpult und zur Tür geht, hinter der auch schon die anderen verschwunden sind, erhebt sich Gemurmel. Proteste, Verwünschungen, Ärger, alle scheinen gegen ihn zu sein. Auch du bist verwirrt und hast Zweifel, aber vor allem tut er dir Leid. Harry ist ein Held, aber keiner, der es gerne ist. Kaum ist er weg, werden die Proteste lauter. Dumbledore dreht sich um beratschlagt kurz, nur ein paar Sekunden lang, mit Mr. Crouch. Dann hastet er zusammen mit Madame Maxime, Karkaroff, Moody, Mr. Crouch, Snape und Professor McGonagall hinter Harry her.  
Ohrenbetäubend laut brüllen sich die Schüler an. Die restlichen Lehrer versuchen, sie zu beruhigen, doch diese Wendung im Turnier schlägt ein wie eine Bombe. Erst, als Professor Flitwick ein grelles Licht in die Luft schießt, dass euch alle für einen Moment blendet, herrscht wieder einigermaßen Ruhe in der Großen Halle.

„Schülerinnen und Schüler, bitte geht auf eure Zimmer. Sofort. Vertrauensschüler, sorgt dafür, dass alles geregelt abläuft." Grummelnd bewegen sich alle Richtung Tor, noch immer schimpfen sie auf Harry und den Feuerkelch. Du bist still und bekommst nur am Rande mit, wie du von der Flut der Personen hoch in den Gryffindorturm gedrängt wirst. Als du im Gemeinschaftsraum bist, setzt du dich an den Kamin, Hermine und Ron setzen sich dazu. Zuerst starrt ihr alle ins Feuer und hängt euren Gedanken nach, dann kommen die Zwillinge zu euch.  
„Wie glaubt ihr hat er das geschafft?"  
„Keine Ahnung", meinst du.  
„Ich glaube nicht, dass er was gemacht hat", sagt Hermine. Du nickst, um zu zeigen, dass du dir da auch unsicher bist. Ron schnauft nur. Irritiert musterst du sein Gesicht. Er hat die Zähne zusammen gebissen, seine Kiefermuskeln sind angespannt und sein eiskalter Blick ruht auf dem Kamin.  
„Ron? Alles OK?"  
Er schaut dir in die Augen. „Ja, alles bestens." Seine Stimme trieft vor Sarkasmus.  
Du kneifst deine Augen zusammen und willst gerade zu einer bissigen Antwort ansetzen, als die zwei Vertrauensschüler euch auf eure Zimmer schicken. Du funkelst Ron nochmal böse an und verschwindest dann mit Hermine die Treppe nach oben zu euer Zimmer. Dort verschwindest du als erstes ins Bad. Da du in einem Mädchen-Fünferzimmer wohnst, bist du gerne als Erste im Bad. Bei solchen Personen wie Lavender Brown kann es nämlich lange dauern bis sie fertig sind. Deshalb schälst du dich schnell aus deiner Schuluniform und hüpfst unter die Dusche. Als das warme Wasser deinen Körper runterfließt entspannst du dich merklich. Du denkst darüber nach, was heute passiert ist. Eigentlich bist du zuversichtlich, dass Harry nicht als Champion starten muss. Immerhin gibt es nur drei Schulen und er ist noch viel zu jung. Außerdem würde Dumbledore das nie zulassen. Als du fertig bis und dir die Zähne putzt kommt Hermine rein. Sie schnappt sich ihre Zahnbürste und lehnt sich beim Putzen ans Waschbecken. Ihr sagt nicht. Du hast nicht das Gefühl, krampfhaft etwas sagen zu müssen. Das macht deiner Meinung nach eine tolle Freundschaft aus: dass man auch mal schweigen kann.  
Erst, als auch Hermine geduscht hat, redet ihr über Harry. Hermine ist sich sicher, dass er ausgetrickst wurde. Auch du bist dir relativ sicher, trotzdem möchtest du nochmal mit Harry darüber reden. Ihr sitzt beide auf ihrem Bett, während der Regen laut gegen die Fensterscheibe klatscht. Gedämpft erzählt sie dir, was sie über die Trimagischen Turniere der Vergangenheit weiß.  
„Sie wurden abgesetzt, da die Todesrate zu hoch wurde."  
„Todesrate?!", fragst du panisch. Hermine nickt nur düster.  
„Ja. Bei jeden Turnier gibt es Unfälle. Die Aufgaben sollen das Geschick und die geistigen Fähigkeiten der Teilnehmer testen. Manchmal ist es vorgekommen, dass ein Champion eine schwere Verletzung hatte, an der er gestorben ist. Deshalb haben sie dieses Mal die Altersgrenze eingeführt; damit alle ein bestimmtes Niveau erreicht haben."  
„Eigentlich."  
„Eigentlich."


	14. tell me why does it have to be like this

Als Harry am nächsten Morgen die Große Halle betritt, sitzt du bereits am Tisch. Ron sitzt zwar bei dir und Hermine, isst aber still vor sich hin. Anscheinend ist er tatsächlich sauer, weil Harry gezogen wurde. Du kannst nur den Kopf schütteln über so viel Blödsinn. Nach dem, was dir Hermine gestern erzählt hat, ist es extrem dähmlich sich als Viertklässler zu bewerben. Und vor allem ist es fast unmöglich, dank Dumbledore. Harry setzt sich zu euch und nimmt sich ein Sandwich. Keiner sagt was, jeder isst und versucht, die Blicke der anderen Schüler zu ignorieren. Soweit du es beurteilen kannst, sind die meisten total sauer. Alle tuscheln leise mit einander und ein paar Kleine zeigen sogar mit dem Finger auf euch – na gut, auf Harry.  
Bis zur zweiten Stunde redet ihr nicht mit einander. Dann, in Wahrsagen, musst du wohl oder übel mit Harry und Ron reden. Wobei Ron eher vor sich hin knurrt als ein ernsthaftes Gespräch über seine Teeblätter zu führen.  
„Caro, ich glaube, du wirst bald krank werden und daran sterben", sagt Harry als würde er das jeden Tag machen.  
Du zuckst nur mit den Schultern. „OK."  
Ihr beiden grinst euch an. Solange jemand stirbt, ist Trelawney zufrieden. Ron zischt nur vor sich hin.  
„Was ist eigentlich dein Problem?", fauchst du ihn genervt an.  
„Gar nichts. Schön, dass ihr euch so gut versteht."  
„Er ist mein bester Freund, neben dir. Eigentlich. Wenn du nicht so mies drauf wärst."  
Als er wieder nur schnauft, verdrehst du die Augen und wendest dich wieder Harry zu.  
„Ich würde dir ja sagen, dass du auch stirbst, aber das weißt du wahrscheinlich schon."  
„Zumindest ist es bei mir wahrscheinlicher als bei dir."  
„Wer weiß. Ich hatte schon ewig Angst vor diesem trockenen Brot in Hogwarts, das einem immer im Hals stecken bleibt", witzelst du rum. Harry lacht so laut, dass Trelawney zu euch rüber kommt.  
„Meine Lieben, erweitert euren Horizont. Seht mit dem Auge! Was seht ihr, meine Lieben?"  
Du räusperst dich und murmelst mit rauchiger Stimme: „ich sehe eine dunkle Wolke. Harry, du bist in großer Gefahr!"  
Harry macht große Augen und versucht, sein Lächeln zu unterdrücken. Trelawney nickt begeistert. „Ja ja, Gefahren! Und du, was siehst du?"  
Ron nimmt seine Teeblätter und runzelt konzentriert die Stirn. „ich sehe, ich sehe, ich seeeehe... ein großes Feuer. Ein schwarzes, großes Feuer kommt auf dich zu." Trelawney nickt wieder, wobei ihre große Brille fast von ihrer Nase rutscht. „Ich sehe, ihr habt euren Geist geöffnet. Sehr schön, meine Lieben. Und was bedeutet das?"  
Ron denkt kurz nach. „Dass er von einem Problem wie von einem Feuer verzehrt wird?"  
Trelawney legt sich eine Hand auf die Stirn. „Oh ja, ich sehe es auch. Es ist schrecklich, du Armer. Aber keine Angst, du wirst noch früh genug herausfinden, was zu tun ist." Dann verschwindet sie. Du verdrehst nur wieder die Augen.

In der letzten Stunde, Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste, sitzt ihr auf euren Plätzen und folgt dem Unterricht. Moody redet über den Imperio und in wie fern er als Ausrede missbraucht wird.  
„Der Imperio ist tückisch. Nur, wer einen starken Willen hat, kann ihn abschütteln. Ein paar der ältesten und mächtigsten Zauberer der Welt können das nicht. Man kann seinen Geist aber trainieren. Und genau das werden wir jetzt üben. Ich werde jeden von euch mit dem Imperio belegen. Und dann schauen wir mal, wer ihm widerstehen kann."  
Hermine neben dir schreibt fleißig mit und auch du versuchst, bei dem Tempo mit zu kommen, als Moody dich nach vorne ruft. Erschrocken stehst du auf und stellst dich vorne so hin, dass dich alle sehen können. Moody richtet seinen Zauberstab auf dich. „Bei drei. Eins. Zwei. Drei. Imperio!"  
Sofort fühlst du eine Leichtigkeit in dir. Keine Sorgen, keine Ängst. Nur das Gefühl, dass alles gut wird. Verschwommen kriegst du mit, dass deine Mitschüler dir zusehen, als Moody dir den Befehl gibt, einen Flickflack zu machen. Du merkst, wie du in die Knie gehst. Als du dich abdrückst, siehst du ein Glas auf dem Tisch. Eigentlich ist es nicht besonders auffällig, aber innen drin sind etwa fünf kleine, haarige Spinnen. Alles in dir zieht sich vor Panik zusammen. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde erwachst du aus deiner Trance. Und genau das bringt dich aus dem Konzept. Als du rückwärts nach hinten fliegst und auf den Armen landest, knickt dein Ellenbogen ein bisschen ein. Und anstatt aus dem kurzzeitigen Handstand wieder sicher auf den Füßen zu landen, kommst du ein bisschen schief auf und musst mit den Armen rudern, um stehen zu bleiben. Inzwischen bist du wieder geistig vernebelt, aber selbst durch den weißen Schleier hörst du Moodys tiefes, böses Lachen.  
„Seht ihr, seht ihr, das meinte ich. Sie ist nicht völlig durch gedrungen, aber ganz kurz war sie wieder bei klarem Verstand. Und genau das erwarte ich; ihr müsst kämpfen! Es ist eine Metapher: wer schon hier nicht kämpft, kämpft auch nicht im wahren Leben." Dann entlässt er dich. Der Nebel verschwindet augenblicklich. Schnell und mit gesenktem Kopf gehst du zurück auf deinen Platz. Hermine lächelt dich aufmunternd an, als du dich mit einem Seufzer auf deinen Stuhl setzt.  
„Das war echt gut. Glückwunsch."  
„Ich habe nicht_ richtig _gekämpft. Ich habe nur die eine Spinne gesehen und mich hätte ich das nie geschafft. Und ich werde bestimmt nicht auf ewig Spinnen mit mir herumtragen für den Fall, dass jemand einen Imperio auf mich legt."  
„Mh. Du meinst, deine Phobie hat dich so sehr erschreckt, dass du den Zauber durchdrungen hast?"  
Du nickst und brummst zustimmend. Vorne lässt Moody Crabbe Pirouette um Pirouette drehen.  
„Das ist … interessant."

Du beugst dich über deine Wahrsagehausaufgaben. Draußen scheint noch immer die Sonne und am liebsten würdest du die letzten Sommersonnenstrahlen einfangen, aber du willst nicht mit den Hausaufgaben hinterher hinken. Zumindest nicht schon am Anfang des Jahres. Doch obwohl du dir fest vorgenommen hast, dich zu konzentrieren, schweifen deine Gedanken immer wieder ab. Als Harry sich neben dich fallen lässt, seufzt du und gibst auf.  
„Komm Harry, wir genießen die letzten schönen Tage."  
„Aber ich bin doch gerade erst..."  
„Wir gehen jetzt raus, Punkt."  
Harry nickt nur und lächelt leicht. Du nimmst seine eine Hand und ziehst, bis er auf den Beinen steht. Dann geht ihr zusammen durch das Potraitloch und lauft die Treppe hinunter. Unten durchquert ihr die Eingangshalle durch das Eingangstor und lauft über den Rasen. Erst, als ihr beim See angekommen seit, bleibt ihr schlussendlich stehen. Dort setzt ihr euch an das Ufer, zieht eure Schuhe aus und taucht euren Füße in das Wasser. Zuerst macht ihr gar nichts. Dann lässt du dich nach hinten fallen. Harry macht es dir nach und legt sich neben dich. Ihr schaut euch die Blätter der Bäume über euch an, die durch die Sonnenstrahlen jadegrün strahlen.  
„Harry?"  
„Ich habe meinen Namen wirklich nicht rein geworfen." Ihm war anscheinend klar, warum du ihn von den Anderen weg gelockt hast.  
„Aber wie ist er dann da rein gekommen?"  
„Ich weiß es wirklich nicht. Keine Ahnung. Moody meinte, es müsste ein starker Verwechslungszauber gewesen sein. Ich wäre gar nicht fähig, sowas zu schaffen."  
„Was war den gestern Abend noch los?"  
„Naja, Dumbledore hat mich gefragt, wie das passieren konnte. Aber ich weiß es doch nicht! Ich will keinen nie endenden Ruhm, ich will einfach nur mal ein Jahr Ruhe haben."  
„Nichts für Ungut, aber du bist Harry Potter. Du hast kein ruhiges Jahr, und wir auch nicht."  
Harry wendet dir seinen Kopf zu. Er macht ein gespielt verzweifeltes Gesicht, bei dem du sofort lachen musst. Dann seufzt du auf.  
„Und was ist das mit Ron? Hat er was genaues gesagt?"  
Harry presst die Lippen zusammen und grummelt. „Er ist sauer, weil ich gezogen wurde. Er denkt, ich hab das wirklich gemacht und ihm nichts erzählt."  
„Er ist.. eifersüchtig?!" Sowas hast du dir schon gedacht, aber das es wirklich so ist... Dann fällt dir noch etwas ein.  
„Dann musst du also mitmachen." Es ist weniger eine Frage als eine Feststellung.  
Harry nickt und sieht stumm noch oben.


	15. work hard play hard

„Viel Spaß", grinst du Harry an. Das erste Wochenende des Jahres steht vor der Tür und dein bester Freund muss zu einem Interview. Ihr wisst nur, dass die Frau für den Tagespropheten schreibt. Harry seufzt und fährt sich mit der Hand durch seine struppigen Haare. Er würde viel lieber draußen Quidditch spielen, so wie du, aber was soll man machen?  
„Kopf hoch, sobald du fertig bist kommst du einfach nach."  
„Worauf du dich verlassen kannst", murmelt er, bevor er sich umdreht und durch das Portraitloch verschwindet. Du nimmst deinen Besen und wartest auf Fred und George. Die Beiden müssen Nachsitzen und Filch bei irgendetwas helfen. Du sitzt auf einem der im Raum verteilten Sessel und starrst Löcher in die Luft. Erst, als dich eine kleine Erstklässlerin schüchtern antippt, wirst du wieder wach.  
„Gehört der zu dir?" Sie spricht so leise, dass du sie fast nicht hören kannst. Deshalb brauchst du ein paar Sekunden um zu verstehen, dass sie die schwarze Eule am Fenster meint. Du lächelst sie freundlich an. „So gut wie, danke." Sie nickt und verschwindet nach oben in ihr Zimmer.  
Du gehst ans Fenster und machst es auf. Die schwarze Eule streckt dir ihr Bein entgegen, an dem ein Brief hängt. Du machst ihn ab und tätschelst den Kopf der Eule. „Danke. Du kriegst im Eulenturm etwas zu essen." Mit einem "Schuhu" fliegt das Tier weg.  
Du setzt dich wieder auf deinen Platz und öffnest den Brief. Draußen steht dein Name in einer Schrift, die dir bekannt vorkommt.

_Hallo meine Schöne!_

_Hast du dich wieder eingelebt? Ich weiß von meinem Dad, dass dieses Jahr das Trimagische Turnier stattfindet. Bin ich froh, dass du noch nicht mitmachen kannst. Ich hätte viel zu viel Angst um dich...Dieses Turnier kann wirklich gefährlich werden._

_Ich bin mir sicher, dass wir uns bald wieder sehen. Ich weiß nämlich etwas, dass du noch nicht weißt :)_  
_Bis dahin, viel Spaß!_  
_Ich küsse und vermisse dich._

_Charlie_

Du lächelst und drückst den Brief gegen deine Brust. Eigentlich wolltest du ihm schreiben, doch wegen dem ganzen Stress bist du einfach nicht dazu gekommen. Das tut dir jetzt wirklich Leid, deshalb rennst du hoch in dein Zimmer, schnappst dir Pergament und Tinte und setzt dich an deinen Schreibtisch.

_Hey Charlie._

_Es ist wirklich unglaublich. Die Schülerinnen aus Beauxbatons sind echt ziemlich eingebildet. Aber über ihren französischen Akzent kann man gut lachen. Und die Schüler aus Durmstrang sind auch ganz OK. Ein bisschen mürrisch, aber damit kann man leben._  
_Fleur Delacour ist der französische Champion und Viktor Krum der bulgarische. Viktor Krum! Ist das nicht unglaublich? Für Hogwarts gehen Cedric Diggory und Harry ins Rennen._  
_Eigentlich dürfte Harry gar nicht mit machen. Er hat sich noch nicht mal beworben. Keiner weiß, wie das passieren konnte, aber er muss mitmachen. Jetzt sind die meisten echt sauer auf ihn. Dabei will er nicht mal mitmachen. Vor allem Ron ist nicht gut auf ihn zu sprechen. Die beiden reden nicht mal mehr mit einander. Ziemlich kindisch, oder?_

_Ich hoffe auch, dass wir uns bald wieder sehen. Solange, grüß die Drachen von mir, ja? :)_

_Ich vermisse dich,_  
_Caro_

Die steckst das Pergament in einen Briefumschlag und versiegelst ihn. Dann nimmst du deinen Besen und gehst runter in den Gemeinderaum. Gerade, als du unten an der Treppe ankommst, kommen dir die Zwillinge entgegen.  
„Hey, Caro! Bereit für das Spiel?"  
Du lächelst sie an und nickst.  
„Wir sind gleich wieder da."  
Während die beiden oben ihre Sachen holen steckst du den Brief in deinen Umhang. Du kannst ihn später noch abschicken. Zusammen mit Fred und George läufst du zum Quidditchfeld. Unterwegs erzählen dir die beiden, warum sie überhaupt Nachsitzen musste.  
„Auf jeden Fall haben wir den Erstklässlern erzählt, dass sie nur richtige Zauberer sind, wenn sie es schaffen, Peeves zum Einschlafen zu bringen."  
„Das habt ihr nicht!" Geschockt siehst du sie an.  
„Doch. Wir meinten, dass er besonders schläfrig wird, wenn sie ihm etwas vorsingen."  
„Und was haben sie dann gemacht?"  
„Was wohl? Sie haben ihm etwas vorgesungen. Irgendein Muggellied", sagt George, als wäre das nichts besonderes.  
„Und zwar mitten in der Eingangshalle", grinst Fred.  
Du schüttelst den Kopf bei dem Gedanken. „Und wieso kriege ich sowas nie mit? Das ist so unfair!"  
George klopft dir auf die Schulter. „Vielleicht nächstes Mal."  
„Ihr kommt mich dann holen, ja?"  
„Ehrenwort", schwört Fred.  
Ihr kommt am Spielfeld an und schwingt euch auf eure Besen. Dann stoßt ihr euch vom Boden ab und fliegt ein paar Runden ums Feld herum. Du lächelst, als du den Wind in deinen Haaren spürst. Wegen dem Trimagischen Turnier gibt es dieses Jahr keine Quidditchmeisterschaft. Und das ausgerechnet nach der Weltmeisterschaft, bei der du ein paar coole Tricks gesehen hast, die man bestimmt gut einbauen könnte.  
Wie auch immer sie es geschafft haben sie zu klauen, Fred und George machen die Box mit den Bällen auf. Den Schnatz lasst ihr vorerst drinnen solange Harry noch nicht da ist, dafür nehmt ihr die anderen. Du als Jägerin schnappst dir sofort den Quaffel und jagst damit auf die drei Torringe am anderen Ende des Feldes zu. Die Zwillinge schnappen sich zusammen einen Klatscher und je einen Schläger, der dich immer an einen Baseballschläger erinnert, und fliegen dir hinterher. Natürlich würden sie dich nie ernsthaft verletzten, pingelig sind sie aber auch nicht. Nur knapp kannst du dem Klatscher durch eine Rolle entgehen, leider lässt du dabei den Quaffel fallen. Im Sturzflug stürzt du dich hinterher und fängst ihn auf, kurz bevor er auf dem Boden auftreffen würde. Als du ihn durch den mittleren Ring wirfst, jaulst du vor Freude auf und wackelst auf deinem Besen herum. Fred schüttelt den Kopf und wirft dir den Klatscher zu.  
„Probier es mal aus, ist echt lustig."  
„Das ist mir zu brutal."  
„Was ist brutal daran, legal ein paar Slytherin eine reinwürgen zu dürfen?"  
„Ihr seit keine Slytherins."  
„Aber in den Spielen ist das echt ein tolles Gefühl", schwört George und reicht dir einen Schläger. Vorsichtig wiegst du ihn in der Hand und machst dich mit ihm vertraut. Dann wirfst du den Ball nach oben und schlägst mitten drauf. Die nächsten Geräusche sind zwei Aufpraller und ein lauter Fluch.


	16. fight like a girl

„Die gute Nachricht ist: Du bist eine geborene Treiberin."  
„Die schlechte ist: Du hast fast deinen besten Freund umgenietet."  
„Jungs, das gibt höchstens einen blauen Fleck." Harry verdreht die Augen. Du gibst ihn Recht; du hast ihn nicht mal getroffen, er hatte sich noch rechtzeitig fallen gelassen. OK, mit der Stirn ist er auf dem Boden aufgekommen, aber der ist mit Gras bedeckt und nicht allzu hart. Es gibt also nicht zwingend Folgeschäden. Er ist sofort danach aufgesprungen und hat herumgeflucht, wer den so dämlich sei und mir einen Klatscher gegeben hat.  
Fred und George dagegen tun so, als wäre es eine Attentat auf die gesamte magische Elite gewesen.  
„Willst du spielen?"  
„Na klar." Mit einem fetten Grinsen nimmt Harry seien Besen und holt den Schnatz aus der Box.

Nach eurem Spiel zu Vier trennst du dich erst mal von den anderen. Anstatt mit ihnen in den Gemeinderaum zu gehen, schlenderst du Richtung Eulenturm um den Brief an Charlie anzugeben. Also du dort ankommst, schaust du dich nach der schwarzen Eule von vorhin um – Charlies Eule. Du entdeckst sie auf einer Stange relativ weit oben. Erst nach etwa fünf Minuten Betteln und Flehen erbarmt sie sich deiner und kommt hinunter. Du bindest ihr den Brief ans Bein und streichelst ihr über das Federkleid.  
Auf dem Rückweg begegnest du beim Steinkreis einer Person, der man lieber nicht begegnen will. Und dein Versuch, ihn zu ignorieren, scheitert kläglich.  
„Na, wen haben wir den da? Ein Schlammblut auf Abwegen."  
„Malfoy", knurrst du ihn an. Vorsichtig tastest du nach deinem Zauberstab, der in deinem Umhang steckt. Malfoy schnaubt spöttisch.  
„Man sollte dir ein bisschen Respekt beibringen."  
„Ich habe Respekt vor Leuten, die ihn auch verdienen", erwiderst du mit eiskalter Stimme.  
Malfoys Augen verengen sich zu Schlitzen.  
„Na los Goyle, mach sie fertig."

„Impedimenta!" Goyle, Dracos Schoßhündchen, versucht, dich zu lähmen, doch du kannst dich unter dem Lichtstrahl wegducken. Du ziehst endgültig deinen Zauberstab und richtest ihn auf Draco. „Stupor!"  
Der rote Lichtstrahl zischt knapp an seinem Ohr vorbei und verliert sich irgendwo hinter ihm. Draco tritt mit seinem Zauberstab in der Hand einen Schritt nach vorne und schleudert dich mit einem leise gemurmelten Fluch nach hinten. Dabei knallst du gegen einen der Steine, die hier stehen. Da er etwa vier Meter hinter dir war, hast du nicht allzu viel Schwung. Trotzdem spürst du ein Pochen am Hinterkopf und dein Rücken tut dir weh. Kurz atmest du durch, dann stehst du auf. Zuerst siehst du nur Sterne und ein Rauschen in deinen Ohren, das aber sofort in ein Lachen umschlägt. Du blinzelst kurz und siehst, wie Draco dich auslacht. Wütend packst du deinen Zauberstab noch fester und schreist das Erste, das dir einfällt: „Aguamenti!"  
Aus der Spitze deines Zauberstabes schießt ein Wasserstrahl und trifft Draco und Goyle frontal. Die beiden werden nach hinten geworfen. Crabbe steht etwas abseits, sodass er nur ein bisschen Wasser abkriegt. Als es wieder nachlässt, versuchen die beiden aufzustehen. Doch wegen des Wassers ist der Boden ganz matschig und schlammig geworden. Crabbe erwacht aus seiner Starre und eilt zu Malfoy, doch der schlägt wütend seine Hand weg und robbt zum Rand des Matschloches. Als er endlich wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen hat, ist es an dir zu lachen. Malfoy ist überall mit Schlamm bespritzt, seine Haare sind wirr und bräunlich verklebt und Goyle sieht aus wie ein riesiges braunes Quarkbällchen.  
„Na warte! Das wirst du mir noch büßen! Du dreckiges kleines Schlammblut!"  
Mit diesen Worten dreht er sich um und hastet zurück ins Schloss, wahrscheinlich, um sich umzuziehen.  
„Eine Schlammkur ist gut für die Haut, Malfoy! Und du brauchst noch etwas Farbe!", schreist du ih schadenfroh hinterher. Aber als auch du in deinen Gemeinderaum gehen möchtest, wird dir schwindelig. Du hältst dir deinen Kopf und zwingst dich, weiter zu gehen. Wegen einem leichten Schlag wirst du nicht gleich zu Madam Pomfrey gehen. Dazu bist du zu stolz. Auf dem Weg bleibst du trotzdem lieber in Reichweite der Wände und du läufst nicht zu schnell.

In Gemeinderaum sitzen bereits Harry und Hermine zusammen am Kamin. Als sie dich sehen, winkst du kurz und zeigst auf dich. Sie nicken und warten auf dich, bis du dich umgezogen hast. Dann lässt du dich neben Harry aufs Sofa fallen und umschlingst das nächste Gryffindorkissen.  
„Ich habe Malfoy getroffen. Beim Steinkreis."  
„Was ist passiert?", will Hermine sofort wissen.  
„Wir haben ein bisschen gekämpft. Drei gegen eine, ziemlich unfair."  
„Typisch Slytherin", spottet Harry. Hermine sieht dich besorgt an.  
„Ist bei dir alles OK?"  
Du zuckst mit den Schultern. „Die ersten beiden gingen daneben. Dann hat er mich gegen einen Stein geschleudert. Ich hab ihn fast ertränkt", bei der Wortwahl musst du sofort grinsen „und dann ist er unter wüstesten Beschimpfungen abgehauen. Er sah aber auch zum Schießen aus, voll mit Matsch bedeckt. Wie so ein Seeungeheuer in drittklassigen Filmen." Du kicherst leise in dein Kissen und auch Harry grinst verträumt ins Feuer. Zwischen Hermines Augenbrauen bildet sich eine Sorgenfalte. „Also ist alles in Ordnung?"  
„Ja ja, hab mir nur den Kopf gestoßen. Aber das ist nicht schlimm", winkst du ab, als Hermine den Mund aufmacht.  
„Du solltest zu Madam Pomfrey gehen. Vielleicht hast du ne Gehirnerschütterung."  
„Ich will aber nicht. Es ist alles OK. Wenn mir morgen schwindelig oder schlecht seien sollte, gehe ich, versprochen. Aber Harry, erzähl mal über dein tolles Interview."  
Harry scheint nicht wirklich glücklich über den Themenwechsel zu sein, dir kommt er aber genau recht. Dein bester Freund seufzt und rutscht hin und her.  
„Naja, die Frau heißt Rita Kimmkorn und sie ist sehr...eigen. Sie hat so seltsame grüne Klamotten getragen und ihre Haare sehen aus wie die eines Pudels nach einem Waschgang in der Waschmaschine. Die hat sie nicht mehr alle!" Du kicherst wieder in dein Kissen und stellst sie dir total verrückt vor. „Sie hat mich als Ersten in ein Besenkammer gezerrt und mich interviewt. So ne seltsame flotte Schreibfeder ist herum geschwebt und hat alles aufgeschrieben. Sie hat irgendwas gesagt von wegen, dass ich zwölf bin und in meinen Augen der Geist der Vergangenheit glänzt und so ein Scheiß." Du lachst und hältst dir den Bauch fest.  
„Der Geist deiner Vergangenheit? Bei Merlins Unterhosen, die ist ja echt verrückt. Ich freu mich schon auf den Artikel."  
„Wo wir schon vom Turnier reden, Harry; hast du ne Ahnung, was die Erste Aufgabe seien könnte?"  
Harry schüttelt den Kopf. „Ich versuche, nicht zu viel daran zu denken."  
„Na komm Hermine, ich seh doch, dass du was loswerden willst. Ich wette, du hast dich schon in der Bücherei schlau gemacht", stichelst du sie an. Hermine nickt sachlich und lehnt sich im Sessel zurück.  
„Das geschichtliche lasse ich einfach mal weg, ihr würdet mit sowieso nicht zu hören. Die drei Aufgaben bauen auf Wissen, Kraft und Einfallsvermögen auf. Es kann also sein, dass du kreativ werden musst. Es kam auch bereits öfters mal vor, dass die Champions gegen Tiere oder Pflanzen kämpfen mussten. Also Trolle oder ähnliches."  
„Damit hat Harry ja schon Erfahrungen", wirfst du ein. Harry nickt und atmet geräuschvoll aus.  
„Es können alle möglichen Aufgaben sein. Überall. Also auch in der Luft oder im Wasser. Einmal mussten die Teilnehmer gegen eine Riesenkrake kämpfen, dabei durften sie aber nicht auftauchen. Oder gegen Riesenadler."  
Du stellst dir vor, wie Harry in den Klauen eines vier Meter großen Adlers hängt und wie ein Mädchen kreischt. Keine schöne Vorstellung. Auch Harry scheint ähnliche Gedanken zu haben, denn plötzlich wird er ganz blass.  
„Ach, na komm Harry, das schaffst du. Du hast schon alles geschafft! OK, die anderen sind älter als du und darauf vorbereitet und machen freiwillig mit und ich höre jetzt besser auf zu reden..." Deine Stimme wird immer leiser, als er dir eine vernichtenden Blick zu wirft. „Sorry."  
„Du hast ja Recht."  
„Hey, aber du musst es so sehen. Keiner rechnet damit, dass du es gegen die drei schaffst. Und wenn du es dann schaffst, und das wirst du, wird das der absolute Hammer." Du nickst, um dir selbst zuzustimmen, und bist zufrieden, als Harry selbstsicher lächelt.


	17. happy birthday

Es ist drei Uhr morgens und es ist dunkel. Doch anstatt – wie jeder vernünftige Mensch – zu schlafen, liegst du in deinem Bett und starrst an die Decke. Und schreist dich in Gedanken an, bloß nicht die Augen zu zu machen.  
Es ist drei Uhr morgens und es ist dunkel und es ist der 19. September. Du siehst auf deine Uhr und beobachtest den Sekundenzeiger, wie er die Zwölf überschreitet. Und den Minutenzeiger, der sich auf die Fünf schiebt. Fünf Minuten nach drei. Langsam, um bloß kein Geräusch zu machen, hebst du deine Decke an und drehst dich zur Seit, schwingst die Beine aus dem Bett und stehst auf. In Zeitlupe schiebst du deine Füße in deine Chucks und ziehst dir einen Pulli über dein Pyjama. Dann nimmst du deinen Zauberstab und verschwindest zur Tür hinaus.  
Kaum bist du im Gemeinderaum, atmest du befreit auf. Geschafft! Du gehst in Richtung Portrait und machst es auf. Die Fette Dame wacht auf und motzt herum.  
„Was machst du um diese Uhrzeit noch draußen! Das ist ja unerhört! Denke bloß nicht, dass ich dich rein lasse, wenn du hier wieder angekrochen kommst!"

„Scht!", zischt du ihr zu und siehst dich um. Du weißt, dass Lehrer als Wachen herumlaufen. Du hoffst, dass du weder Snape noch McGonagall über den Weg läufst. Das würde nicht schön werden. Deshalb traust du dich auch nicht, den Zauberstab zu benutzen. Stattdessen schleichst du im Dunklen herum. Vorsichtig tastest du dich voran, Stufe um Stufe, Korridor und Korridor. Bis du zu einem Wandvorhang kommst, den du zur Seite schiebst. Dahinter liegt ein Geheimgang, der dich fast bis zur Küche bringt. Im Geheimgang machst du auch deinen Zauberstab an, damit du schneller voran kommst. Am Ende machst du ihn wieder aus und lauscht erst mal, ob draußen auch ja keiner steht. Als du nichts hörst, lugst du vorsichtig raus. Da alles leer ist, läufst du zu einem Gemälde mit einem Obstkorb. Sanft streichelst du die Birne, dich leise kichert und sich in einen Türknauf verwandelt. Du ziehst daran und läufst durch dein kurzen Gang, der dahinter liegt. Am anderen Ende, etwa drei Meter von dem Gemälde entfernt, befindet sich die Küche von Hogwarts.  
Kaum stehst du in der Küche, kommt eine kleine, verschlafene Elfe auf dich zu. Sie trägt nur ein Handtuch um die Hüften und ihre großen Augen blinzeln verschafen.  
„Verzeihung, Miss, Blinky wusste nicht, dass sie kommen wollten. Was kann Blinky für Miss tun?"  
Die Kleine erinnert dich sehr stark an Dobby. Du musst lächeln und beugst dich zu der Hauselfe hinunter.  
„Ich muss etwas erledigen. Aber du könntest mir dabei helfen. Willst du das?"  
Blinky nickt wie wild und läuft los, um alles zu besorgen.

Es ist fast sechs Uhr, als du fertig bist. Du wischt dir den Schweiß von der Stirn und hältst Blinky die Hand hin. Die nimmt sie zögerlich.  
„Viele, vielen lieben Danke, Blinky. Ohne dich hätte ich das nicht geschafft."  
Blinky bekommt noch größere Augen als sie normalerweise schon hat und piepst ein „Gerne geschehen, Miss." Dann verbeugt sie sich und macht sich an die Arbeit, alles wegzuräumen und sauber zu machen. Du nimmst den Riesenteller und verschwindest.  
_Am besten erzähl ich Hermine nicht, wer mir geholfen hat._  
Leider hast du Harrys Tarnumhang nicht dabei, den so bist du langsam und ziemlich auffällig. Du benutzt jeden Geheimgang, den du kennst und überprüfst alles dreimal, bevor du dich weiter traust. Als du dann endlich am Portrait der Fetten Dame angekommen bist, tun dir deine Arme vom tragen weh. Doch das letzte Hindernis verschränkt trotzig die Arme und ignoriert deine Bemühungen, rein zu kommen.  
„Ach bitte!", jammerst du genervt herum, „Das ist wirklich wichtig!"  
„Das ist mein Schönheitsschlaf auf."  
„Du bist doch schon schön genug", versuchst du es auf die schleimige Weise. Obwohl die Fette Dame noch immer auf trotzig macht, siehst du einen Hauch von Rosa auf ihren Wangen. Dir kommt eine Idee.  
„Wie wäre es, wenn du mir etwas vorsingst. Die anderen wissen das doch gar nicht zu würdigen. Und dann lässt du mich rein."  
Die Fette Dame dreht sich zu dir um und macht ein bekümmertes Gesicht.  
„Du hast ja so Recht, Schätzchen, so Recht. Das sind doch alles Kunstbanausen! Warte, ich habe da in den Sommerferien etwas Neues gelernt. Eine Arie."  
Ohne Vorwarnung trällert sie los. Eigentlich hast du mit einer Pause gerechnet, in er du dich mental darauf vorbereiten kannst, stattdessen presst du deine Kiefer zusammen und lässt es über dich ergehen. Nach etwa fünf Minuten Gekrächze verbeugt sie sich. Du jubelst überschwänglich und bist heilfroh, als sie den Weg freigibt. Du läufst nach oben in dein Zimmer und machst mit deinem Ellenbogen die Tür auf. Alle schlafen noch. Schnell stellst du den Untersatz in die Mitte des Raumes, sodass man es gar nicht übersehen kann, und schleichst zu deinem Schrank. Dort holst du noch etwas raus, dass du dazu legst. Alle möglichen Leute haben dir etwas gegeben, sodass jetzt in der Mitte des Raumes ein großer Haufen liegt. Als du zufrieden bist, legst du dich wieder ins Bett, um vielleicht noch etwas Schlaf zu bekommen.

„AAH!" Hermines Schrei reißt dich aus dem Halbschlaf. Deine Freundin steht in Pyjama am Ende ihres Bettes und starrt mit riesigen Augen in die Mitte des Raumes. Du grinst, springst auf und umarmst sie schwungvoll.  
„Alles, alles gute zum Fünfzehnten!"  
Dann schleifst du sie zu der Geburtstagstorte in ihrer Lieblingsfarbe – blau – und den Geschenken. Die von Ron und Harry liegen genau in der Mitte. Hermine kniet sich hin und reißt sorgfältig das Geschenkpapier runter. Bei Ron's kommt ein Buch über die Historie des Quidditch zum Vorschein. Harry schenkt ihr Tinte, die die Farbe wechselt, je nachdem, in welcher Stimmung sie ist. Deines überreichst du ihr selbst in die Hand. Es ist ein T-shirt. Vorne drauf sind Bilder gedruckt, von euch dreien, von Hagrid, den Zwillingen, der gesamten Weasleyfamilie, Hermines Eltern, Neville, Seamus, Dean und sogar den Patilzwillingen. In den letzten Wochen hast du fleißig Fotos gesammelt und sie von deinen Eltern in einem Copyshop auf ein T-Shirt drucken lassen.  
In Hermines Augen sammeln sich Tränen. Sie fällt dir um den Hals und murmelt ein „Danke." Du drückst sie an dich und freust dich mit ihr, als sie die restlichen Geschenke auspackt.

Unten warten bereits Ron und Harry, mit genügend Abstand zueinander. Hermine umarmt erst den einen und dann den anderen. Zusammen geht ihr runter in die Große Halle, du neben Harry und Hermine etwa drei Meter vor euch mit Ron.  
„Hat sie sich gefreut? Über das T-Shirt?"  
„Und wie", meinst du glücklich. „Aber über eure hat sie sich auch sehr gefreut."  
„Kau zu glauben, dass sie schon Fünfzehn ist. Ich meine, sie ist fast ein Jahr älter als ich!"  
„Also ich finde das leicht zu glauben."  
„He!" Harry schnauft gespielt empört auf und setzt sich auf die Bank am Gryffindortisch. Du setzt dich daneben und kicherst, während du dir schon ein Brötchen schmierst. Harry und du esst schweigsam, während Hermine etwas weiter weg fröhlich vor sich hin schnattert. Es ist fast schon ein Wunder, dass Harry und Ron so nah neben sich sitzen, aber anscheinend reisen sie sich Hermine zu Liebe zusammen.  
Ansonsten macht ihr an diesem Samstag nichts mehr außer Torte futtern, Lachen und Hagrid besuchen, der Hermine zusätzlich einen Ratgeber gibt für „Europäische Tiere und warum sie zu Unrecht verurteilt werden". Ihr knabbert an ein paar Steinkeksen herum und verabschiedet euch nach einer Stunde, um euch nach dem Mittagessen in die Bücherei zu verziehen und in ein paar Bücher zu versinken. Dabei hast du einen Plan ausgetüftelt: Harry ist Vormittags dabei und Ron Nachmittags. So können beide etwas mit dem Geburtstagskind unternehmen, bekommen sich aber nicht in die Haare.  
Und so geht auch dieser Wochenendtag vorüber.


	18. when september ends

Der September neigt sich bereits dem Ende zu, als dir wieder dein Plan einfällt, die anderen Schulen auszukundschaften. An einem Donnerstagnachmittag setzt du dich unauffällig neben Harry, der konzentriert über seinem Zaubertränkeaufsatz sitzt. Snape hat euch mal wieder haufenweise Hausaufgaben gegeben und da er Harry auch so schon im Nacken sitzt, macht er sie lieber gleich.  
„Duuu? Harry?"  
„Mh?" Harry runzelt die Stirn und sieht nochmal etwas im Schulbuch nach.  
„Du weißt doch noch, dass wir uns mal die anderen Schulen anschauen wollten, oder?"  
„Mhm."  
„Wie wärs, wenn wir das heute machen, oder morgen?"  
Harry setzt demonstrativ einen Punkt am Ende seines Aufsatzes und sieht dir in die Augen. „Was?"  
„Die anderen Schulen? Tarnumhang? Heute?"  
„Oh, ja. Ähm, klar! Ich hol ihn schnell mal."  
Du nickst und wartest, während Harry nach oben rennt und den Tarnumhang seines Vaters holt. Als er wieder nach unten kommt, stehst du auf und verschwindest mit ihm durch das Portraitloch. Hermine ist in der Bücherei und Ron ist immer noch im Ignoriermodus. Als ihr draußen vor dem Eingangstor steht, bleibt ihr stehen und seht euch um.  
„Und wo gehen wir zuerst hin?", fragst du deinen besten Freund.  
„Ich würd sagen, zuerst mal nach Beauxbatons. Das ist einfacher."  
Du nickst und läufst neben ihm her Richtung Verbotener Wald. Die Französinnen leben in ihrer Kutsche gleich in der Nähe von Hagrids Hütte. Du bist dir absolut sicher, dass die Kutsche so verzaubert ist wie die Zelte bei der Weltmeisterschaft. Als ihr sie sehen könnt, schaut ihr euch um. Da keiner in der Nähe ist, wirft Harry den Umhang über euch beide. So lauft ihr weiter, bis ihr vor der Tür steht.  
„Und jetzt?", wisperst du stimmlos.  
„Öhm... warten?"  
„Das hätten wir bedenken müssen", seufzt du und ziehst Harry etwas abseits zu einem Baumstumpf, auf den ihr euch drauf setzt. Als auch nach einer Viertelstunde nicht passiert, fängst du leise ein Gespräch an.  
„Hast du Angst?"  
Harry sagt erst mal gar nichts, dann nickt er und flüstert ein „Ja."  
„Kann ich verstehen. Auf eine Teilnahme in der Zukunft zu spekulieren und es wirklich zu machen - machen zu müssen – sind zwei verschiedene Paar Schuhe."  
Eigentlich redet ihr kaum über das Turnier, aber langsam und unausweichlich rückt die erste Aufgabe näher.  
„Kopf hoch, du bist Harry Potter. Du schaffst das, Junge der überlebt hat." Du grinst ihn aufmunternd an und lehnst dich an ihn. „Ich würde auf dich wetten."  
„Danke." Als Harry dich anlächelt, kommen zwei blonden Mädchen vom Schloss machst Harry mit einem Ellenbogenstoß darauf aufmerksam, der dich sofort auf die Beine zieht. Ihr schleicht euch ganz nahe an die Kutschentür dran und wartet, bis die beiden sie aufmachen. Sie reden auf Französische, sodass ihr keine Ahnung habt, was das Gesprächsthema ist. Eigentlich ist euch das auch egal, ihr wollt nur unbemerkt in die Kutsche reinkommen. Bevor die Tür zuschlagen kann, schlüpft ihr hinein und bleibt stehen.  
Du hast recht gehabt, die Kutsche ist magisch vergrößert worden. Aber nicht einfach nur auf Zeltgröße, sondern auf Hausgröße. Ihr steht in einer Art Eingangshalle, mit Türen links und rechts und einer Treppe, die in den zweiten Stock führt. Es ist alles sehr edel und wertvoll eingerichtet, sodass du ständig Angst hast, etwas umzustoßen und kaputt zu machen. Die Farben sind, wie auch schon von außen, in den Schulfarben gehalten; blau, gold, silber und etwas weiß. Zu zupfst an Harrys Ärmel und ziehst ihn nach links zur ersten Tür. Sie steht offen, sodass ihr unbemerkt hinein könnt.  
Der Raum ist relativ groß, mit Bänken und Stühlen und einer Tafel vorne; ein Klassenzimmer. Im Gegensatz zu den Zimmern in Hogwarts ist es hier sehr hell und offen und die Wände sind in einem strahlenden Weiß gestrichen. Vorne in einem kleinen Wasserbecken schwimmt ein kleiner Goldfisch seine Kreise. Keiner ist da und nur euer Atmen ist in der Stille zu hören. Auch die nächsten vier Türen führen zu Klassenzimmern. Da nur ein Jahrgang hier ist, brauchen sie nicht allzu viele. Trotzdem hat jedes Klassenzimmer seine eigene Note.  
Im ersten der Goldfisch. Im zweiten gibt es haufenweise Bücher, alte und neue, alle an der Wand gestapelt. Im dritten stehen unzählige Kristallvasen mit blutroten Rosen, die einen betörenden Duft verströmen. Im vierten gibt es allen möglichen Kleinkram, der mit dem Theater zu tun hat; Bilder, Plakate, sogar Ballettschuhe hängen an einem Hacken. Und hier, im fünften, zwitschert ein kleiner Kanarienvogel in einem weißen, wunderschön alten Käfig in der Form eines Hauses. Er zwitschert eine Melodie, die dir bekannt vorkommt. Etwas Französisches.  
Harry reißt dich aus deinen Gedanken, indem er dich weiterzieht. Der nächste Raum ist auf der rechten Seite der Eingangshalle und verschlossen. Wahrscheinlich ein wichtiger Raum, ein Büro vielleicht. Hinter der nächsten Tür ist ein Badezimmer. Eigentlich uninteressant, aber auch da hier unterscheidet sich sehr vom Standard auf Hogwarts. Alles ist sehr viel eleganter und schicker. Oben an der Decke – oder in der Decke – ist das Schulwappen eingearbeitet. Es strahlt ein warmes Licht aus, das bis in die entlegenste Ecke des Raumes vordringt. Außerdem riecht es nach Flieder.  
Hinter der letzten Tür auf dieser Seite der Eingangshalle hört ihr Gekicher und das Geräuscht von Gesprächen. Ihr seit euch einig, dass ihr nicht einfach die Tür öffnen könnt. Also ziehst du Harry die Treppe nach oben.

Im zweiten Stock sieht es grundsätzlich genauso aus wie unten. Nur ist da hier ein langer Gang und keine Halle und es gibt wesentlich mehr Türen. Alle sind verschlossen, allerdings ist es auch sehr leise, es scheinen also alle unten zu sein. Als du dein Ohr gegen die erste Tür legst, ist alles still. Du schüttelst den Kopf damit Harry das auch weiß. Du willst gerade etwas sagen, als eine Tür aufgeht. Etwas drei Meter entfernt tritt eine kleine, rothaarige Französin aus einer Tür und will anscheinend nach unten gehen, als sie bemerkt, dass sie etwas vergessen hat. Sie dreht sich nochmal um, um es zu holen. In der Zeit huscht ihr zu der Tür hin und seht hinein.  
Es ist das Schlafzimmer. Sehr geräumig, mit Fenstern von der Decke bis zum Boden. Von draußen kann man die Fenster nicht sehen, aber das macht die Magie. Die Wände sind blassgelb gestrichen. Eine Wand besteht aus einem einzigen riesigen Spiegel, direkt gegenüber ist ein ebenso langer Kleiderschrank. Drei Himmelbetten, wie sie in deinen Kleinkinderträumen vorgekommen sind, stehen mitten im Zimmer. Dir klappt die Kinnlade runter. Das ist einfach unglaublich! Dass es sowas überhaupt gibt! Schöner als in einem Märchen.  
Bevor du weiter staunen kannst, kommt das Mädchen wieder zurück. Sie hat jetzt eine Tasche in der Hand. Du trittst leise mit Harry einen Schritt zur Seite, damit sie ungestört an euch vorbei kann. Du siehst Harry in die Augen. Auch er hat genug gesehen, also verschwindet ihr ganz leise wieder.

Unten in der Eingangshalle wollt ihr gerade die Tür nach draußen aufmachen, als die bislang verschlossene Tür aufgeht. Madame Maxime dreht sich um und steckt den Schlüssel ins Schlüsselloch, mit dem sie die Tür dann wieder zu macht. Harry und du steht wie erfroren da; wenn sie euch jetzt bemerkt, wars das. Madame Maxime dreht sich um und läuft auf euch zu. Ihr solltet zur Seite gehen, aber ihr habt zu sehr Angst, dass sie das hört. Im Weg zu stehen ist eigentlich auch nicht besser, aber soweit denkt ihr gar nicht. Du siehst dich um, deine Augen huschen blitzschnell durch den gesamten Raum, doch da ist nichts!  
Etwa einen Meter, bevor sie in euch gestoßen wäre, kommt eine blonde Franzosin durch die Tür, die in den Gemeinderaum führt.  
„Madame Maxime! Wir 'aben ein Problem. Clara geht es schlescht. Das Essen 'ier ist schrecklisch!" Madame Maxime bleibt stehen. Di wird schon ganz schwindelig, als du plötzlich bemerkst, dass du die Luft angehalten hast. Langsam und leise lässt du sie entweichen und atmest wieder ein. Madame Maxime dreht sich zu dem Mädchen um und seufzt.  
„Isch weiß. Isch werde mit Professor Dumbledore spreschen." Dann läuft sie dem Mädchen hinterher.  
Einen Moment bleibt ihr noch stehen, dann erwacht ihr aus eurer Starre und reißt die Tür auf so leise es geht. Draußen hechtet ihr unter dem Tarnumhang Richtung Hogwarts, was wirklich schwierig ist. Erst, als ihr hinter der Ecke verschwunden seit und ihr außer Sehweite der Kutsche seit, bleibt ihr stehen. Harry reißt den Tarnumhang runter und versteckt ihn in seinem Umhang. Du stemmst dir die Hände in die Seiten und holst keuchend Luft. Deine Seiten stechen und du bist heil froh, endlich wieder frei herumlaufen zu können.  
„Das war knapp", ist alles, was du dazu sagst. Harry nickt und atmet tief durch.  
„Wir sollten wieder in den Turm gehen. Sonst macht Hermine noch Stress." Also lauft ihr zusammen nach oben. Dabei versucht ihr, so unauffällig wie nur möglich zu wirken. Und genau dieses übertrieben unschuldige Verhalten ruft Mrs. Norris herbei. Du kannst ihre gelben Augen hinter einer Statue entdecken. Du lehnst dich leicht zu Harry und murmelst, ohne dabei die Lippen zu bewegen „Wir werden beobachtet."  
Harry sieht sich um und entdeckt die Katze ebenfalls. Automatisch beschleunigt ihr eure Schritte, sodass ihr relativ schnell vor dem Portrait den fetten Dame steht. Nach einem „Schokofrosch" könnt ihr auch schon hinein.

„Ihr habt bitte WAS gemacht?", faucht euch Hermine an und wedelt aufgeregt mit den Armen. Du sinkst in dich zusammen, während sie Harry und dich mit blitzenden Augen taxiert. Du fühlst dich wie damals als kleines Kind, als du die uralte Keksdose, die schon seit Generationen in deiner Familie war, kaputt gemacht hast. Damals hatte deine Mutter genauso einen vor Wut knallroten Kopf.  
„Ihr könnt doch nicht... das ist doch... wenn Dumbledore davon erfährt... ihr seit einfach UNMÖGLICH!"  
Eigentlich wolltet ihr nicht, dass sie es jemals erfährt, aber kaum, dass ihr in den Gemeinderaum zurück gekommen seit, hat sie euch abgefangen und verhört. Und ein Verhör von Hermine zu überstehen ist schwerer als aus Askaban auszubrechen. Sofort musst du an Sirius denken; was er wohl dazu sagt, dass Harry ein Champion ist?  
„Ich sollte es sofort Professor McGonagall berichten und..."  
„Nein! Hermine, das kannst du doch nicht machen!" Geschockt siehst du sie mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an. Verpfeifen! An McGonagall!  
„Ich mache es nur nicht, weil ich heute gut gelaunt bin und weil Harry jetzt keine Strafarbeit gebrauchen kann. So kurz vor dem Turnier."  
Gut gelaunt? Du schluckst und nickst stumm. Lieber nichts falsches sagen. Hermine atmet noch einmal tief durch und setzt sich dann. Langsam entspannst du dich wieder und auch Harry neben dir wird wieder etwas lockerer. Nach einem Moment des Schweigens fragt Hermine schließlich „Und wie war es?"  
Du zuckst zuerst nur mit den Schultern, doch dann schleicht sich ein Grinsen auf dein gesicht und du beginnst begeistert zu schwärmen. „Einfach toll, ganz anders als Hogwarts. Alles war total edel und in Blau und Gold. Und das eine Zimmer, man, das hättest du sehen sollen!"  
„Und Madame Maxime ist fast in uns rein gelaufen", ergänzt Harry, während du Atem holst.  
„Und da waren tausende Rosen in dem einen Zimmer!"  
Erst, als das Feuer im Kamin erlischt, seit ihr fertig mit eurer Erzählung.


End file.
